Professor Layton and the Altava Theory
by MissAntique
Summary: When Professor Layton an Luke receive a letter from an old friend, Emmy Altava, they were not expecting the mystery that would come with it.
1. Prologue

Professor Layton...please help me... hurry... Please...

* * *

Epilogue:

Everyone in London knew him. Professor Hershel Layton was his name. He is an eminent archaeologist, mystery solver, and as everyone says, a true gentlemen. He works at Greshenheller University as a professor. You always heard chatter on the streets, new gossip about him.

"Did you hear about his latest mystery?"

"I know! I couldn't believe he solved it! I thought that case would never unfold!"

"How can he manage being a professor, solving mysteries, and helping others constantly, but yet still be so gentlemanly all the same? He is amazing."

And no one could forget his trusty apprentice Luke Triton.

"He is so cute!"

"Adorable and smart. Was he gifted or what?"

"I have never met a cuter young man. I can't imagine how good he will be come adulthood!"

With all that goes around, it wasn't a surprise that Layton and Luke received yet another letter requesting help. Though, the duo was not expecting this newest mystery.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Professor! Professor! You have another letter! Do you think it's another mystery?" Luke walked into Layton's office. He was always in a peppy mood, especially when it came to mysteries and puzzles.

"Flora, have you seen the Professor?"

The girl beamed at Luke. Flora was Layton's adopted daughter, you might say. He brought her to London with them after both of her parents died and he found her in a small village. Though that is another story.

"He went to give a lecture to his next class." Flora's smile faded. "You two are not going to leave me here again, are you? You know I hate being alone. It's so boring by myself." She looked at Luke with pleading eyes.

"Well, I don't mind! I'm sure we can convince the Professor to let you come as well."

Flora smiled again. "I hope we can convince him!" She noticed the letter in Luke's hand. "Who is the letter from?"

Luke looked over the envelope and responded, "I don't know. It doesn't have a return address or name. That's odd." He placed his hand on his chin in his usual thinking position.

Flora giggled. "I guess we will find out once the Professor gets back."

As if on cue, Professor Layton walked in. " Well I am here now. What are you two finding out?"

Luke held up the letter. "No return address and no name. Any ideas why, Professor?"

Layton took the letter and studied it, a puzzled look on his face. He then opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.

"Dear Professor Layton,

It's been a while. I hope you and Luke are doing well. I know this may be random, considering we haven't talked in so long, but I am hoping you will help me. Lately, I have been followed. I'm not sure who these people are or what it is they want. They seem to be keeping close tabs on me, as they seem to know exactly where I am going. They haven't attempted to harm me, but I'm still uneasy. I would appreciate it if you would investigate this for me. I hope we are able to meet up at some point so I may explain more. I will attempt to visit soon if I am able.

Emmy"

"Hmmmm..."

Luke looked up. "Uh Professor? What is it?"

This comment caught Flora's attention, "Who was the letter from?"

She's an old friend of Luke and I.

"Emmy?" Luke asked.

"Is that the lady you have talked about, Luke?" Flora asked.

Luke smiled at Flora. "Yes. She was the Professor's assistant and really close to us. She was like a big sister to me!"

Layton smiled at that comment, but soon frowned. "Yes, but apparently she needs our help."

"What?" Luke began to ask a long list of questions.

"Is she alright?"

"Is she hurt?"

"Did someone threaten her?"

"Is there another mystery?"

"Is she in danger?"

"Is she..."

"Luke."

Luke, now red in the face from the slight panic attack, silenced himself.

Professor Layton handed Luke the letter. Luke read it carefully as Flora read it over his shoulder.

Flora looked up. "Do you think she will be okay?"

"She has always been good in situations such as this. I am sure she will manage until we can help." Layton responded.

"I hope she is unharmed," Luke added sadly.

Layton glanced out the window. "Emmy... What have you gotten into?"

* * *

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic, so it may not be professional or anything. I am upset that tecnically Flora and Emmy never met and Emmy left, so I wanted to have her come back. Chapter 2 is on the way. Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"When do you think she will come over?" Luke had not stopped talking about Emmy since the arrival of the letter. This, of course, made Flora anxious as well.

"I would love to meet her. She sounds amazing by the way you describe her! Oh I do hope she will come soon!"

Layton was amazed at how happy the two were, even hearing of Emmy's troubles. He was glad they could put off the worries easily, unlike himself. He couldn't stop questioning everything she had said. He was especially worried that she was worried. She always appeared as a carefree person; not a trace of worry could be found. He couldn't help but feel like something bad was going to happen.

"Professor? Professor?" Luke and Flora anxiously stared at him.

"Hm. What? Oh I'm sorry Luke. I didn't catch that." Layton was embarrassed that he blanked out again.

Luke and Flora exchanged knowing looks. "It's alright. We know that look. You are trying to figure out just what is going on."

Flora giggled at Luke's response. Layton smiled. "Yes. Well, we had better hope Emmy will visit soon to make more sense of the situation."

Flora glanced outside. "Oh, it's raining."

Luke looked out as well. "I guess it is." He sighed. "It's so dreary out now."

The three stared out the window.

* * *

Heavy breaths poured out of her. Her thoughts jumbled in her mind. 'Was it always this far away?'

Voices continued to follow her. She quickened her pace, hoping to outrun the men. She heard laughter coming from her current direction.

"Hello. Emmy Altava."

* * *

Chapter 2 is in. Chapter 3 is coming soon!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Professor? Did you hear something?" Flora walked towards the window and searched outside."

Loud noises and yells could be heard.

At this point, Luke had joined Flora at the window. "It sounds like its close, whatever it is."

Layton began to sum up the situation.

"The rain in dying down. Do you think we could go see what's going on?" Luke asked.

"You two stay here. I'll go check it out." The Professor walked out of his office towards the source of the noise.

Luke and Flora looked at each other. "Shall we follow?"

"We shall."

The two silently followed Layton outside.

* * *

"Leave me alone!" Emmy stood in a fighting stance, ready to defend herself if necessary.

She heard a blunt laugh. "Is that a threat, Altava?"

Emmy backed up a step, "How do you know my name?"

Another man appeared. "We have our ways."

A third man appeared. "We know your name. Your family and friends. Your past. Everything."

This made Emmy nervous, but she kept a straight face and a steady voice. "Why have you been following me?" she asked.

"You will see soon enough," the first man responded.

The three men approached Emmy, too close for comfort. She stood her ground, prepared for a fight.

* * *

Luke and Flora watched as the professor walked down an alley. They waited for a good moment, and ran behind him as quietly as possible.

They could hear the sounds of a battle up ahead.

"Should we stay here?" Luke whispered to Flora. He didn't want to leave her at risk by getting too close.

Flora thought for a moment. "Let's just get a bit closer. The Professor might need help."

"Maybe you should stay here, and I'll go closer," he responded.

Flora frowned, "No way! You always have the fun while I'm stuck alone! I'm coming too." She crossed her arms to show she wasn't backing down.

"But you could get hurt." Luke looked concerned.

"And so could you." she pointed out. "We have a better chance with two of us." She looked ahead suddenly. "Uh-Oh. We are losing him."

Luke looked ahead and saw Layton slowly drift out of sight. He grabbed Flora's hand, "Come on." The two children swiftly followed.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed chapter 3. Chapter 4 is coming up!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Professor Layton continued down the darkened alley. He wasn't scared; he had been down enough alleys in his lifetime. He was curious, as he always was. He noticed movement in the distance and quickly paused. He could have sworn he saw someone stop behind him, but ignored it. He couldn't help but stare at the sight in front of him.

He saw Emmy. She was moving quickly and avoiding hits. He saw three men, her attackers. One was knocked out on the ground. By the look of it, he was unconscious from one fatal blow in the head, he guessed Emmy's handiwork. He watched as she knocked a second man to the ground, where he stayed unmoving.

"Get up you good for nothing lugs!" The third man continued to yell as the fight progressed. It appeared he had the upper hand, as he slowly and carefully backed Emmy up against the wall. Emmy noticed this, and used it to her advantage. When the opportunity came, she jumped over the man, using the wall as support. He didn't stand a chance, and joined his companions on the cold, hard ground.

Emmy, obviously out of breath from the situation, took deep, unsteady breaths. Layton noticed she was wet and shaking. Apparently she had been out during the hard rainfall.

"Emmy! Are you alright my dear?" Layton quickly walked in her direction.

She turned to him, a happy grin appearing on her face. "Professor Layton, it's been a while."

Layton removed his coat and placed it on her shoulders. "Indeed," he replied lightly.

Emmy's attackers began to move. One got up, noticed Emmy and Layton, and quickly ran away, soon followed by the others.

Layton then noticed a two small figures approaching rapidly towards them. He knew exactly who it was.

"Emmy!" Luke nearly knocked her over as he ran into her arms in a huge embrace.

"Hello Luke!" Emmy replied happily. "I see you are still animated as usual."

Luke laughed at this. He then noticed Flora awkwardly staring. He released Emmy and turned in her direction. "Oh in sorry. Emmy, this is Flora."

Flora approached Emmy. "It's a pleasure to meet you," she said politely.

Emmy smiled and replied, "And the same to you." The two girls shook hands.

Emmy shivered again, causing Layton's senses to return. "Oh Emmy! You must be freezing! Let's get you somewhere warm."

"If you insist," she replied.

Layton led the way back to his office, making sure they weren't followed by anyone. Little did they know, they were being watched in that moment.

* * *

Well now you've read chapter 4. Chapter 5 coming soon!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Professor Layton opened the door to his office. "Here Emmy, why don't you sit down." He gestured to the couch.

"Thank you Professor." She tiredly sat down.

"I'll go and get a blanket for you. You must be freezing." Layton headed in the direction of the closet.

"I'm fine Professor, really," she shrugged her shoulders.

"I insist. We don't want you catching a cold now do we?" He handed her a blanket.

Emmy nodded her head in thanks.

Flora hopped up quickly, "I will make some tea! That can warm you up!" She fled the room in search of a pot.

"What happened Emmy?" Luke sat down next to her. "Why are they after you."

A heavy sigh released from her. "I don't know who they are. They just began following me earlier this week. That previous situation was the first time they came against me. They know me though. I don't know how, but they do."

Flora came back in with a hot cup of tea, handing it to Emmy, "Did they hurt you?"

Emmy gratefully accepted the tea and replied, "No. They didn't harm me."

Flora sat down on the other side of Emmy. Layton joined the others, sitting behind his desk. "Did they say anything to you? Something that may reveal who they are?" he asked.

Emmy thought for a moment then replied, "Not that I remember. They called me by my last name. And they claimed to know everything about me. I can't think of anything else."

"I wonder how they knew your name," Flora pondered.

"I wish I knew." Emmy had a grim look on her face.

Luke perked up, "Does this mean we have another mystery?" An anticipated smile grew on his face.

"I believe so, my boy." Layton stated.

Luke jumped in excitement. Flora giggled at this, causing Emmy to laugh, soon joined by the Professor.

Luke stopped abruptly, "Oh. But I am sorry it's happening to you Emmy." He stopped his excited jumping and bowed his head in shame.

Emmy laughed again. "You can be excited, Luke. Another mystery does sound exciting, doesn't it?"

The two began to laugh. Layton shook his head at the two. "Perhaps we should begin our investigation tomorrow."

Flora and Luke both nodded in approval. Emmy let a faint smile show. She couldn't help but feel nervous. She had never felt this scared before. Those men knew her. Not just info about her, all about her. She didn't want her friends to get involved as well. She couldn't stand to see them hurt. That was one of her worst fears, besides spiders. She could only hope everything would turn out alright in the end.

Luke jerked his head up. "Did you hear something?"

Suddenly, a loud crash rang through Layton's office.

* * *

Hope you liked chapter 5. Chapter 6 will be up as soon as possible!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Look out!"

Luke fell to the ground, soon followed by Emmy and Flora. Another crash. They were plunged into darkness. Utter chaos broke loose.

"What's going on?" Luke.

A tiny squeak. Flora

A muffled yell. Emmy. They came back for Emmy.

He was blind. His eyes had not yet adjusted to the light. He had to act fast, before the captors took Emmy. He needed light.

Then it hit him. Lantern. There was a lantern on the bookshelf. He closed his eyes and imagined his office. He saw his couch, his desk, his papers, then the bookshelf. He remembered the lantern on the third shelf.

He turned to his left and began to feel around. First shelf, second shelf, third. Then he felt it. He picked it up and quickly turned it on. The scene before him was not a good one.

Glass covered the floor where the captors made their entrance through the window. Luke sat above Flora in a protective manner, holding her hand in an attempt to comfort her. Then he looked towards the window.

There were two men, two of the three who had been in the alley earlier. One held a handkerchief to Emmy's mouth in attempt to keep her quiet. The other was attempting to hold her down, though failing in the process.

Layton quickly jumped in the scene. He grabbed hold of the man gagging Emmy and jerked him away from her. Emmy took this opportunity to get away from the other man, kicking him in the process.

The two men advanced on Emmy again. Layton noticed, and he quickly moved Emmy out of the way. The two then advanced on Emmy's captors, moving in sync as they fought. Emmy slammed her body into the first man, while Layton swiftly knocked his feet out from under him. The man tumbled to the ground, hitting his head on the table in the process.

The second man didn't go down as easily. He grabbed Emmy's hair, causing her to yelp in pain. He began to back up quickly towards the window. The man wasn't aware of Luke's leg behind him. The man fell to the ground, taking Emmy with him.

"Let go of me!" Emmy yelled.

She moved out of his grip and attempted to get up. The man grabbed her shoulder and quickly moved upwards again. He was about to dart out the door, when glass falling on the ground was heard. The man crumpled to the ground.

Flora stood above him, a broken lantern, a certain professor didn't notice was missing, in hand.

* * *

_Yay! Flora has a moment of heroism! I thought she deserved that shining moment of glory, didn't you? Well chapter 7 will be up soon!_


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

The two men who had attacked Emmy and company were soon sent to the hospital with mild concussions.

"Well, if we could have gotten information out of them, we can't now." Luke sighed.

"I didn't mean to hurt that poor man. But...but...I couldn't just sit and watch as they tried to hurt you." Flora was almost in tears.

Emmy walked up to her and placed a comforting arm around her. "First off, he was not a 'poor man'. And it's fine. What you did was very valiant. You saved me from them."

Flora smiled, "Really?"

Emmy gave her a little squeeze and the two moved towards the professor and Luke, who were currently pondering the recent events.

"I wonder why they are after Emmy." Luke had a puzzled expression mirroring his successor.

"They didn't seem to give us much of a hint. Whoever they are, they don't want us to know their full plans." Layton continued to deduce possible reasons.

Luke smiled a bit, "At least they didn't get Emmy. I still wish we knew what they want with you." He looked at Emmy with sad eyes.

Emmy crossed her arms. "Hey, they didn't catch me, so no sad looks. I'm sure we can find the answers we need soon enough."

"Well then, we might as well return to my office and see what we can find." Layton decided.

Emmy, Luke, and Flora nodded in agreement. The four left to returned to the office, in search of anything that may reveal the mysterious men.

* * *

"What a mess!" Flora exclaimed. "How will we find anything in here?"

"It's not too horrible. It may be an hour or two of cleaning." Emmy said. "There was more glass in the hotel in Mistallery than in here."

Luke looked up and smiled at the comment, remembering the first mystery, the mystery where the professor, Emmy, and Luke had first met.

"What's this?" Luke bent down and picked up the curious item. It was a small envelope.

"What's in it?" Emmy asked.

Luke slowly opened it, guessing what may be in it.

* * *

What's in the envelope? A threat? Poison? Candy? (Ignore the last one, I'm hungry.) Chapter 8 coming soon!


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

The suspense was building in the room. Luke finally opened the letter. He reached in and pulled out the contents inside.

"Is that, money?" Flora was a little confused.

"Yes. That's money." Luke confirmed.

He noticed something else. "There's a note attached."

Luke handed the note to the professor for him to read.

"Hm..."

"Do as I asked, and you will receive your reward. Here is the first payment. Be quick." Layton read aloud.

"That's strange," Emmy stated.

"Did they sign it?" Luke asked.

"No signature. There isn't much to go on, I'm afraid." Layton replied. "Is there anything else in the envelope Luke?"

He checked again. "No, Professor. Just the money and the note."

Emmy glanced around the room. "I don't see anything else in here."

"Perhaps an investigation is in order?" Flora asked.

Layton smiled, "I think that's exactly what we need, Flora."

Flora clapped her hands in joy. "Yay! Another adventure!"

Luke smiled but bluntly responded, "Remember, it's an investigation, not an adventure."

"That doesn't mean she can't have fun along the way," Emmy stated firmly.

Flora laughed.

"Well, it has been a rough night," Layton stated. "I suggest we all turn in for the night. We can begin investigating tomorrow." He paused then added, "Emmy, Perhaps you should stay with us tonight."

Emmy was surprised by this. "Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother."

"It's not a problem at all, Emmy." The professor smiled. "Besides, it would be safer for you if you are with someone."

Emmy grinned. "Well, if you insist."

Flora and Luke burst into cheers. Layton shook his head.

"Come along then, you three." Layton said while waking out the door. The other three followed close behind.

The four left the office to go to the professor's home.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was so short. Chapter 9 coming soon!


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

The smell of bacon filled the house. Luke opened his eyes. "Is someone cooking? Please don't be Flora."

He got up out of bed and walked to the door. He opened the door and swiftly ran down the stairs.

"Good morning, Luke!" Flora possessed a broad smile.

"Good morning. You're up early." Luke responded.

Luke glanced over Flora's shoulder. He noticed Emmy was cooking breakfast.

"Good morning, my boy. Good to see your awake." Layton walked past, handing a clean plate to Emmy.

"You slept in long enough," Emmy stated.

"Hey! You sleep in a lot more than I do!" Luke said.

Emmy laughed at his response, "I see you still get worked up easily."

"I do not!" Luke crossed his arms.

Emmy gave an innocent look, while Flora laughed.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Emmy asked.

"I thought we should head to the police department first. They might be able to lift finger prints off of the letter we found." Layton answered.

"That sounds good," Luke said.

"I agree!" Flora added happily.

"But we won't go anywhere until you eat something." Emmy said bluntly. "I didn't make this breakfast for nothing."

The group sat together to eat breakfast, exchanging stories of past adventures.

* * *

"Yes, is Inspector Chelmey in?" Layton asked.

"Not today. He's investigating in Bedford," the police officer answered. "I can tell him you stopped by. He should be back later this week."

"No, this is important. Is there someone else who can help us?" Layton asked.

The officer thought for a moment.

"I believe Inspector Rowland is in today."

"Can we speak with him then?" Luke piped in.

"Of course." The officer straightened up and turned around. "Right this way, please."

They walked down a hallway, passing many doors along the way. They passed Chelmey's office door.

'Hmmmm.' Layton thought. 'I don't believe I have been this far back before.'

They walked past six more doors and made a right turn. They continued down another hallway.

Luke began counting doors they passed. 'One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seve...'

"Here we are." The officer broke through Luke's thoughts. "Let me know if you need anything else." The officer walked away.

Layton lightly knocked on the door.

"Come in."

* * *

Well, chapter 9 is done! Chapter 10 will be up as soon as possible!


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

"Come in."

Professor Layton opened the door and walked in, followed by Emmy, Luke, and Flora.

They had walked into a medium sized room. There was a bookshelf filled with hundreds of books on the left wall. Three cream colored chairs created a small sitting area by the right wall.

In the middle of the room was a desk; books and papers were placed in organized stacks on top. Behind the desk was a black chair, tall enough to hide its owner.

"May I ask who you are?" The mysterious inspector asked.

Layton answered, "My name is Professor Hershel Layton. I am accompanied with Luke Triton, Flora Reinhold, and Emmy Altava."

"...I see." The chair slowly turned around.

Luke's eyes grew wide, "Inspector Rowland...is a woman," he whispered.

A woman who appeared to be in her fifties, stood up. She had short, light blond hair that was slightly graying, and blue eyes. She beared a smile that almost appeared mysterious.

"Hello. I am Inspector Rowland. How may I be of assistance?" She asked.

"We need you to run a test on this envelope," Layton pulled out the letter.

"Do you need to run finger prints?" Rowland asked.

"If it's not too much trouble," Emmy responded.

"I take it you need help in an investigation as well, considering you came to me," Rowland stated.

"Actually, yes." Layton said.

"Someone has been following me," Emmy stepped forward.

"Have they attempted to harm you?" Rowland asked.

"Yes." Emmy answered.

Luke spoke up, "They attempted to kidnap her twice now."

"I see." She had a thoughtful look on her face. "Well at least they did not get to you."

"Yes. I'm quite happy they didn't." Emmy lightly added.

"Well, I will check the finger prints. You can return later today, and I will inform you of the results." Rowland said.

"Thank you," Flora chimed in.

"Your quite welcome." Rowland took the letter out of the professor's hand and took her leave.

After she left, Flora spoke again. "Are we going to investigate while we wait?"

"I believe that's our best choice for now." Layton answered.

Luke smiled. "Then lets go!"

* * *

The four had returned to the scene of the first kidnapping attempt.

Luke and Flora both let out a bored sigh.

"I don't see anything." Flora announced.

"Same here." Luke added.

Emmy took one more glance around the area. "It's been half an hour. I don't believe we are going to find anything here."

Layton nodded. "Maybe we should go eat. It is an hour past noon after all."

"Yes! I'm starving!" Luke happily placed his input.

Flora chuckled, "Oh Luke, you're always hungry."

Luke frowned, "Well, I have to eat!"

"You don't eat, you inhale." Emmy joined Flora in fits of laughter.

Layton laughed at this as well. "I think we should eat before a debate begins."

The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed chapter 10. A new inspector on the case! And it's a woman! How do you think she will turn out? Chapter 11 will be out soon!


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Professor Layton, Emmy, Luke, and Flora sat around a small table in a quaint sandwich shop called the London Perk. The Professor decided to visit it since it was new to town.

"Wow! This food is great!" Luke had already eaten through three chicken and bacon sandwiches and was halfway through a chicken salad sandwich.

Emmy, who had eaten a chicken caesar and a ham and cheese sandwich, added, "I agree." She then picked up an egg and mayo sandwich and began to eat.

Flora, who was satisfied with a cucumber sandwich, laughed at Luke and Emmy.

Layton shook his head the whole time, as he happily settled for one, simple chicken sandwich. "Will you two ever stop eating?" He asked.

"But Professor, we haven't even had dessert." Luke protested.

Flora laughed again. "I think you had enough for three desserts."

"For once, I think I'm willing to skip dessert," Emmy began. "Luke's eating is making me full." She winked in Flora's direction, causing a slight giggle from the young girl.

Luke paused. "You two are teaming up against me, aren't you?"

"What?" Emmy exclaimed.

"Why, we would never do that." Flora finished.

The two girls laughed some more as Luke frowned at his current opponents.

Layton laughed again, amused at the current battle brewing. Emmy was always known to stir up trouble with Luke. She couldn't go one day without teasing him.

"I did not!" Luke cried.

"Yes you did. I've never seen someone so small eat so much in my entire life! You ate more than I did, and you know I'm not a slim eater." Emmy explained.

"Emmy!" Luke pouted.

"Excuse me."

All eyes focused on the newest visitor.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted anything." Inspector Rowland stood by their table, envelope in hand.

"Oh, it's no problem at all." Layton calmly reassured her.

"Will you join us?" Flora politely asked.

"Yes, thank you." Rowland sat down in an empty seat beside Emmy. "I thought you might want to know the results of the envelope."

"Did you find any finger prints?" Luke asked.

"Sadly, no." Rowland paused. "It appears that whoever dropped this wanted you to find it. They did a good job of hiding any evidence of themselves on the letter."

"So, you didn't find anything?" Emmy asked.

"We did find traces of salt on the paper, but that doesn't tell us much, I'm afraid." Rowland placed the letter on the table.

"So, we still have no clue who is after Emmy?" Flora asked in a worried voice.

Rowland frowned, "At the moment, no. But I'm sure we will find out soon. In the meantime, I would like to volunteer myself to help you on your investigation."

All eyes on her. She continued. "I figured you would have a slight better chance if I accompanied you."

Layton thought about this for a moment. He then gave his opinion. "I don't see how that would be an issue. I'm sure extra help won't hurt. By all means, you can help in the investigation as well."

Rowland smiled, "Thank you. I'm happy to help in any way I can. Consider this compensation for not finding any evidence."

"Repaying us is not necessary madam, but assistance would be most helpful." Layton commented.

Inspector Rowland smiled. "So, shall we begin the investigation tomorrow?"

The four glanced in each others directions, all nodding in agreement.

"That will be fine." Layton answered.

"Very good." Rowland stood up. "I will see you all at 2:30." She then walked away, leaving Layton and company to discuss plans for the upcoming day.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 11 is done! Chapter 12 coming soon!


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

After investigating for the rest of the afternoon, Layton and friends retired to his home for the night. After a delightful dinner filled with another debate, courtesy of Emmy, the four decided to go to bed.

"Goodnight, Professor." Flora said with a yawn.

Luke also yawned and repeated Flora's quote.

"Goodnight, you two." Layton responded.

After Luke and Flora had left, the Professor turned around and looked at the only member left in the room.

Emmy sat on the couch, a worried expression replacing her usual energetic look.

"Are you alright, Emmy?" Layton asked in a worried tone.

Emmy glanced up and feigned a smile. "Of course I am."

Layton wasn't convinced. "Emmy, what's wrong?"

Emmy frowned. "I just...hope they don't show up here. I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me."

Layton sat down next to Emmy. "If anyone ever did get hurt, you would not be the one to blame. This isn't your fault, Emmy."

"I know." Emmy looked down at her lap. "I just can't help but feel guilt though. You are putting yourself at risk by helping me."

Layton smiled. "This wouldn't be the first time, now would it."

This made Emmy laugh. "I suppose not."

Layton placed his hand on Emmy's. "There's no need to worry, my dear. Everything will turn out all right in the end. I promise you that."

Emmy glanced up, a smile gracing her face. "Thank you. For all of this."

After a short discussion of plans for the coming day, Emmy followed Flora and Luke's examples and went to bed.

Layton sighed. "Emmy, I promise, we will solve this mystery. There is no need to worry."

* * *

"Emmy? Emmy! Are you up yet?" Luke had been patient on her, knowing a gentlemen never rushes a lady, but this was ridiculous. It was already 12:23 in the afternoon, and she still hadn't woken up. "Emmy!"

A loud thud could be heard. "Geez! I'm coming! I'm coming!" Rustling was heard, followed by an opening door.

"You slept in, Emmy! We meet up with Inspector Rowland in less than two hours!"

Emmy scowled. "Well excuse me! I didn't sleep well, okay!" She soon stomped off in the direction of the bathroom.

Luke stood still, dumbfounded. "Emmy? I've never seen her that angry before. Well actually I have, but it was never directed at me. This case must be really stressful for her."

About an hour and a half later, Layton and company visited Inspector Rowland's office.

"Did we get the correct time?" Flora asked. "It's been ten minutes."

"I thought she said 2:30." Luke stated.

Two minutes later, the inspector walked in.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I had business to take care of." Rowland explained.

"It's no problem, Inspector." Layton responded.

Rowland sat down behind her desk. "Where do you think we should begin out investigation?"

"Maybe we should ask people who may have witnessed the attempted kidnapping?" Emmy suggested.

"Or we could ask students and faculty at Greshenheller. They may have seen a portion of the crime at the Professor's office." Luke piped in.

"I believe that is a good place to start." Rowland confirmed.

"Then shall we go?" Layton asked.

"Let's." Rowland agreed.

* * *

**Chapter 12 is up! I hope the slight romance scene wasn't too horrible. (I'm not the best at romance, but I tried;) chapter 13 coming soon!**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Professor Layton, Emmy, Luke, Flora, and Inspector Rowland were visiting Greshenheller University in hope of finding someone who had witnessed the fight in Layton's office.

"No, I didn't see anything. I almost had a heart attack when I came in and saw the mess though. I am the one who has to clean up that office after all!" Inspector Rowland was interviewing the housekeeper, Rosa.

Rosa always complained about Layton's office, stating how unorganized it was and threatening to throw away anything she considered junk. It was no surprise she was upset about the trashed office when she discovered it.

"I see. Thank you, Rosa." Rowland rose from her current seat and swiftly moved in Layton's direction.

"I must say, I'm not fully convinced she's not involved." Rowland commented.

Emmy had a puzzled expression. "Who? That lady over there?"

"I assure you, Inspector, Rosa is not involved." Layton explained to Rowland.

"If you say so. She will still be considered a suspect, for the time being." Rowland responded. "So, who's next?"

"Rosetta?" Flora asked.

Layton grimaced at that name. He was most disturbed with that student. Rosetta had a major crush on the professor, and had extremely terrifying ways of showing it.

Luke suddenly had a "bright" idea. "I know! Maybe Rosetta is behind all of this!"

Confused looks suddenly focused on Luke.

He continued. "Perhaps Rosetta was researching the Professor, when she discovered Emmy. She then learned about Emmy's past with the Professor as his assistant, and soon became jealous. Rosetta felt threatened by Emmy and found her as competition to steal the Professor away from her. The jealousy consumed her, and soon she devised a scheme to remove Emmy from the picture. She hired those men to follow Emmy, and when the moment was right, kidnap her! The perfect crime!"

Everyone stared at Luke as if he was insane. Flora finally spoke up. "Luke, even though that was a very well though theory, I don't believe Rosetta is behind this." Flora lowered her voice. "She isn't smart enough to come up with an elaborate plan such as that."

Inspector Rowland held a blank stare, then announced, "I believe we can't skip the interview with Rosetta then. Who's next?"

After three hours of interviews, theories, and tea, the group sat down to discuss results.

"Sadly, no one saw anything useful to us." Rowland admitted.

"Yes."

All heads turned to Layton.

The Professor continued. "But we have discovered one very important detail."

"What's that Professor?" Luke asked.

"Someone has been lying to us. They have deceived us, and hope to continue this facade."

Everyone sent untrusting glances at each other.

"Who is it then?" Flora asked.

"The culprit..."

Everyone leaned forward, anticipating the answer.

"The culprit is..."

* * *

**Chapter 13 is finished! Who is the culprit? Who dares to attempt to deceive the great Professor Layton? Find out in chapter 14! **


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

"The culprit..."

Everyone leaned forward, anticipating the answer.

"The culprit is..." Layton turned and dramatically pointed his finger.

"Is you!"

Audible gasps filled the room.

"Emmy?" Luke and Flora both exclaimed.

Layton frowned. "Not Emmy, though someone we know. Isn't that right, Paul."

"Nyeh heh heh!" Emmy's voice was replaced by evil laughter. "Well Layton, I suppose I can't fool you, can I?"

And like that, Don Paolo, Layton's self-proclaimed arch nemesis, removed his disguise to show his true self.

"So how did you figure it out this time, Layton?" Don Paolo asked in a furious tone.

Layton began his explanation. "I had suspicions at first. I overheard your little dispute with Luke this morning. I'll take a guess you despise mornings by the way you acted. Emmy might get a bit agitated by Luke, but she would never shout at him as you did."

Don Paolo growled, but let the Professor continue without interruption.

Layton continued. "You also called Rosa 'That lady over there' which implied you didn't know her, though Emmy knows Rosa very well. You also do not possess the usual spirit Emmy has."

Don Paolo scowled.

"Wait! If Don Paolo was Emmy here, then where is the real Emmy?" Luke asked suddenly.

Flora and Luke exchanged worried glances.

Layton frowned. "I would guess that she was captured last night while we slept. And whoever is responsible hired Paul here to pretend to be Emmy, in order to throw us off her trail. Am I correct?"

Everyone glanced in Don Paolo's direction. "I don't know if they kidnapped her or not. I was paid to disguise myself as her. I didn't ask for details."

Rowland shook her head. "Emmy was taken right from under our noses. How humiliating."

"So we don't know where she is?" Flora cried out.

"We will find her, Flora." Luke stated with an encouraging smile.

"I just hope she is okay." Flora commented.

Luke looked up suddenly. "Where is Don Paolo?"

Everyone quickly observed the room. The Professor found a note laying where Don Paolo had originally been standing. Layton picked it up and began to read.

"Sorry to run out like this, but I'm afraid jail doesn't suit me. Good luck finding your missing friend. Hope you get crushed along the way. (Heh heh).

P. S. CURSE YOU LAYTON!

-Don Paolo"

Rowland took the letter from Layton and quickly read it. "Great! We lost our only suspect so far!"

"He didn't seem to know anything though." Luke explained.

"Even so, he may have had valuable information." Rowland faced the others. "We had better get to work. We need to find Emmy's whereabouts."

The others nodded.

'Don't worry, Emmy. We will find you."

* * *

**Well, chapter 14 is complete! Where could Emmy be? Chapter 15 will be up as soon as possible!**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

She didn't know where she was. All she knew was that she was cold.

Emmy opened her eyes. She was lying on her back in the middle of the floor of an unknown room. Her hair was a mess and her coat had a ripped sleeve.

'Where am I?' she thought to herself.

She slowly sat up. She had a really painful headache. She looked around the room. It was empty, no furniture whatsoever. She looked up at the ceiling. It was made of wood and highly decorated. Images of knights in armor, dragons, princesses, castles, and many other medieval themes covered it.

She looked at the floor. It was also wooden, a darker shade than the ceiling. It had an image on it as well. She was sitting in the middle of a flame. She viewed the rest of the picture. Above the flame was a crown draped with rose buds. Below was many designs that resembled plant roots.

"That's peculiar," Emmy thought aloud.

She turned around and noticed a door.

'Maybe this is my ticket out,' she thought.

She got up quickly and quietly, and slowly made her way to the door. She grabbed hold of the doorknob.

"Please be unlocked," she whispered to herself.

She turned the knob and pushed. The door opened with ease.

"Yes!" She mentally scolded herself for yelling out in such a manner.

She quietly glanced out to see if anyone was around. All she saw was a dark, empty hallway.

"That's odd. Why is no one here?" Emmy silently walked out the door and slowly crept down the hallway.

She walked for about five minutes, rounding many turns along the way, when she spotted another door.

"I hope this one is unlocked as well." Emmy whispered to herself. She tried the door and found it unlocked.

"It's as if they want me to escape." Emmy pondered.

She pushed the door open, expecting a hall filled with guards or a cell. She would have never guessed what was really in front of her.

Blue could be seen as far as the eye could see. The strong scent of salt filled the air. Waves brought a soft mist upon Emmy's face.

"Is that...the ocean?"

She was on a boat. A boat set for an unknown course and currently in the middle of the sea.

'Oh no. How on earth will the Professor find me? Who knows where I am!' Her thoughts morphed together.

The motion of the boat and the pure shock made her head spin. Emmy did all that she could. She fainted.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 15 even though it was short. Who has Emmy? And where are they taking her? Chapter 16 coming soon!**


	17. Chapter 16

**_Authors Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I had a very fun and eventful weekend courtesy of my church. Anyway, here's the next chapter!_**

* * *

Chapter 16:

Layton and company returned to the professor's home in search of any clues to Emmy's disappearance.

Upon entering, Luke had discovered one of Don Paolo's inventions under the bed. 'That doesn't tell us much.' Luke concluded to himself.

They continued to search. Rowland noticed a few books and papers on the floor. She guessed Emmy had woken up to her captors and attempted to defend herself. She also found a camera, a camera she was later informed, belonged to Emmy.

The group searched the room for a few minutes and found nothing more. Something finally caught Flora's eye.

"What's this?" She picked up a strange vial from the floor.

"Flora, I'd suggest you don't..." Layton began.

Flora suddenly lost her footing and fell into Luke's arms, which were thankfully behind her in time.

"...Bring that near your face." Luke finished.

"Someone made sure Emmy wouldn't wake up." Layton concluded.

Flora leaned on Luke, eyes closed and motionless. Rowland carefully removed the toxic liquid out of her hand.

"We had better put this somewhere safe." Rowland stated.

"Indeed." Layton confirmed.

Rowland covered the vial, while Luke laid Flora down until she awoke.

"Poor Emmy. She didn't know what was coming." Luke sadly spoke.

Layton didn't respond. He was too busy staring out the open window. The open window someone had come through in order to get Emmy.

Luke followed the Professor's gaze. "So that's where they came in."

"I believe so, my boy." Layton responded.

Rowland walked in. "Do you see anything else?"

"I think that's all we are going to find in here." Layton answered.

"Perhaps we should check outside next, once Flora wakes up, of course." Luke commented.

"Yes, I believe that's our best point of action at the moment." Rowland agreed.

Two hours later, Flora finally woke up.

"Where am I?" Flora could barely lift her head up.

"Whatever was in that vial, it works really well." Luke whispered to the professor.

"Are you all right, my dear?" Layton had a concerned tone in his voice.

"My head feels like it's swimming." Flora groggily sat up. "What was in that vial?"

"Some form of liquid that knocks you senseless." Layton explained.

Flora frowned. "That explains a lot."

Luke looked at Flora. "Are you well enough to investigate outside?"

Flora responded with a slight nod.

* * *

The group headed out when Flora could stand without support from Luke.

"Do you see anything, professor?" Luke asked.

"Hm..." Was Layton's response.

Layton took in the surroundings. There was the window to Emmy's room. A rope was hanging outside the window, which was the villains ticket out. He noticed drag marks in the dirt outside the window.

'If they are going to take someone, the least they can do is carry the person.' Layton thought.

The marks ended several feet away, an were soon replaced by tire marks.

"They took her by car." Layton stated.

The group followed the tracks, but soon found they ended on the highway.

Rowland grimaced. "We can't follow the tracks now."

"Can't we follow the direction, though?" Flora asked.

"That's all we can do at the moment, I'm afraid." Layton concluded.

No one had high hopes in the matter.

"I'll go grab my car." Layton said.

"I hope we find Emmy soon." Flora added sadly.

* * *

_**The search for Emmy has begun! Chapter 17 coming soon!**_


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

After retrieving the Professor's car, more formerly known as the Laytonmobile, the group decided to begin the search for Emmy.

"I will return to Scotland Yard and run tests on the vial Flora found." Rowland informed.

"Now? While Emmy is missing?" Luke asked.

Rowland nodded. "It may give clues of Emmy's captors." Rowland turned. "I'll inform you if I find anything."

And with that, Rowland left the three and headed for the Yard.

"Let's go, you two." Layton suggested.

Flora and Luke jumped into the car in response.

* * *

Medieval characters carved into wood stared down, as if judging her. Emmy had woken up in the same room she woke up in that morning. She felt her head. A bump was forming, most likely caused by her sudden faint earlier.

Emmy stood up and looked around. "Yep. Same room as before." She spoke aloud.

She tried the door again. This time it was locked. "Shoot!" she silently cried out.

'There has to be some way out.' She thought.

She surveyed her current location. 'There isn't much here.' she thought. 'Lets see...no furniture. No windows. Wooden ceiling and floor. Aha!'

Emmy glanced at the floor. She figured she might be able to move a floor panel to make an opening.

She began her attempt to move the panels.

Emmy sighed. "This may take a while."

* * *

Layton had driven about ten minutes now, but had no luck finding any trace of Emmy.

"How far did they drive?" Luke asked.

"I can't tell. They had a large head start, I'm afraid." Layton confessed.

"Are we even in the right direction?" Flora asked.

"Of course we are, Flora! The professor knows what he's doing!" Luke proudly answered.

Layton didn't respond. He honestly didn't know if he was in the right direction. He had no idea where exactly Emmy's captors had driven. He just hoped they were on the correct trail.

About two hours later, Luke announced he was hungry. Layton decided to stop at a small restaurant he spotted down the road.

"This is good." Luke decided. He had ordered a hamburger.

"I wish Emmy could enjoy it." Flora added with a sad tone. She had ordered a small chicken sub.

Layton remained silent. He only ordered a tea to drink. He was too worried to eat, at the moment. He couldn't stop thinking about Emmy. He imagined her alone in a cell, trying desperately to free herself, but failing in the process.

'Why didn't I hear you last night, Emmy? You wouldn't have been taken.' Layton thought to himself.

"Professor?" Luke held a concerned look.

"Hm?" was Layton's response.

"Professor, we will find Emmy." Flora reassured.

"There has never been a mystery we haven't solved!" Luke announced.

Layton smiled. At least someone believed in him, even if he didn't believe in himself.

* * *

_**Well, 17 is done. I'll try to update soon!**_


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Two hours had passed, and Emmy was still attempting to pry open the floor panels.

"This is impossible!" Emmy huffed.

She leaned back against the wall. "There has to be some way out."

Emmy looked around. She didn't notice anything peculiar, or any way out.

She brought her knees to her chest and laid her head face down.

"Why did this have to happen? Why did I allow myself to get caught?"

Emmy sighed. "Oh professor, I'm so sorry. This is my fault."

Emmy paused. 'I just hope he can find me.' She thought.

* * *

The professor, Luke, and Flora had continued their search for Emmy.

After driving for about two hours, something caught the groups eye.

"Professor? Is that, the harbor?" Luke asked.

Layton nodded.

Flora gasped. "We didn't go the wrong way, did we?"

No one responded.

Layton decided to get out and have a look around. They parked by a small boat near the edge of the docks.

Luke and Flora jumped out, soon followed by the professor.

"Where is she?" Luke questioned.

"I wish I knew." Layton couldn't stop worrying.

What if it was some evil mastermind using her in some scheme?

What if it was an old foe seeking revenge? Who knows what they would do to her if that were the case.

"I hope...she's...ok..." Flora had begun cry.

Luke placed an arm around her. "I'm sure she's fine, Flora. She can handle herself out there."

Flora nodded her head, but continued to cry, placing her head on Luke's shoulder.

Layton placed a comforting hand on Flora's arm. He glanced downwards. "Hm...what's this?"

He picked up a small piece of yellow fabric.

"Professor? Is that, a part of Emmy's sleeve?" Luke asked.

"I believe so." Layton responded.

Flora perked up slightly. "So, that means she was here. That's good, right? It means we are on her trail?"

"Yes, but we still don't know what direction she was taken in." Layton pondered this. He observed his surroundings.

Luke mimicked the professor, then spotted something in the distance. "Hey! There's a cat over there! Maybe it saw something!"

Flora smiled. "Go ask Luke!"

**_(NOTE: For anyone who has never played any of the Professor Layton games, Luke can talk to animals.)_**

The two ran in the direction of the cat.

"Here kitty, kitty. Can I ask you something?"

A proud looking cat sat before them. It was a very fluffy cat, decorated in brown, black, and a little grey on its back. It's stomach and chest was pure white, and so was his feet. Its extremely furry tail matched the color of its back. The cat's forehead held a small, black "M".

Luke and Flora ran at the cat, a little too excited. The cat saw them, jumped, and dashed away.

"No! Come back! We need to ask you something!" Luke yelled.

Luke ran after it, followed by Flora.

Layton noticed the two running away. "Wait! Come back you two!" Layton soon pursued them.

The cat ran for a while, then finally found a tree and climbed.

Luke and Flora, both out of breath, neared the tree.

"Here kitty! Here girl! Will you come down and talk?" Luke began.

"Girl? GIRL? I am not a girl!" the cat hissed.

Flora, unaware of the cat's statement, backed up a step.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Cat." Luke corrected.

"Mr. Cat? That is most certainly not my name!" The cat screeched. "My name is Max, thank you very much."

"Oh I'm sorry, Max." Luke repeated.

"Hmph. What do you want?" Max asked.

"We need to know if you saw a woman in a yellow coat earlier today." Luke responded.

At this point, the professor had found Luke and Flora and was listening to the current conversation, the part he could understand, at least.

"Yes I saw her." Max began. "I was awoken from my slumber when these terrible men came up. They were carrying some woman with them."

Max paused to clean his paw, then continued. "They scared one of my nine lives out of me! One dropped the woman and yelled at the other, something about her waking up. It looked like they placed something in her mouth, what do you humans call it, a container that holds liquid?"

"A bottle?" Luke suggested.

"Oh yes. That's it." Max conformed. "Anyway, after placing a bottle to her mouth, they picked her up again and took her to a boat. I don't understand why they would though. Who could enjoy riding over water in that sort of thing? You are bound to get wet!" Max shivered.

"So they took the woman out to sea?" Luke asked.

"Yes, they took her out to sea. Didn't you hear me?" Max fussed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well, thank you, Max. You were most helpful!" Luke expressed.

"Of course I was. I'm always helpful." Max commented. He jumped off the tree and began cleaning himself once again.

"Professor..." Luke began.

"We need a boat." Layton finished.

* * *

**Well, chapter 18 is complete! I hope you enjoyed Max the cat! **

Max: Where is the tuna you promised?

**Anyway, I'll try to put chapter 19 up really soon!**

Max: I want my tuna...


	20. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19:_

_After resting a bit, Emmy continued her attempt of escape. After finding the floor panels would not budge, she began plotting a new plan._

_She knocked on the walls, hoping to locate some form of passage. Her efforts were useless; no secret door or thin walls of any sorts were available to her. _

_She angrily huffed and leaned against the wall. "Is there no way out of this stupid room?" she yelled to no one._

_Her stomach growled. She realized she hadn't eaten in a while. "Are they going to leave me here to starve?" _

_She glanced around the room again. She was running out of options, and if these people were planning to use her for some evil plot or kill her, she needed to get out. Now._

_She looked at the door again. 'I could always kick it down.' she thought. She pondered over this, 'If I do that, I'll either hurt myself or cause such a ruckus that I'll be caught.' _

_She glanced around again, as a new idea popped into her head. "If I could find a substitute for a key, I could pick the lock." Emmy lightly slapped her forehead. "Why didn't I think of that before?" _

_She searched the room for anything of use. She finally struck it, a tiny, loose nail in the left corner of the room, barely noticeable through the shadows. _

_She quickly swiped the nail from the floor and began at the lock. A few moments of moving, twisting, and adjusting, and the door clicked. Emmy turned the now unlocked knob. "Gotcha." she whispered._

_She cracked the door, just enough to peep through. She didn't notice anyone, so she slowly crept down the hall. She walked until she met a turn, then took that turn and continued on. This lasted about three right turns, then she met a dead end. Emmy had never been on a boat before, so she had no idea where to go._

_She retraced her steps and took a left instead of a right. This time she found a door with the sign "Kitchen" on it. Her stomach growled again, obviously noticing the smell of food. She could sense the small scent of chicken. _

_Emmy leaned against the door, ear to metal, and listened. She was met with silence, believing no one was currently in there. Her hunger got the best of her, and she quickly opened the door. Expecting food, she was met with 8 eyes. Four buff men gave annoyed looks to Emmy, each taking huge bites of meat out of very large chicken breasts. _

_"So I s'mee you escaped't." A dark headed man, too rude to speak after he had swallowed his food, spoke first._

_The second, a fair haired, tan man spoke. "I take it yer wantin' sometin' to eat?" _

_'Are they all illiterate?' Emmy thought._

_"Look at me, I mean us, as we talking, girly!" A brunette yelled, a cold stare draped across his face._

_A red headed man, obviously the wimp of the group spoke last. "Yeah...what they are sayin'!"_

_'Yep. Illiterate...' Emmy laughed to herself._

_"What you smirking at?" The dark headed man asked. _

_"Oh nothing." Emmy began. 'These guys will be easy to beat. They has no common sense.' Emmy concluded to herself. "I was just wondering if you fight as badly as you speak." Emmy finished._

_"What'd you meanin'?" The red head screeched. _

_"Well you see, uh...Mr...?" Emmy began. _

_"Hmph." The first man began. "The name's Donnie." He pointed to the light haired man, "He's Jonathan." He turned and pointed to the brunette, "That's Moffat." He turned to the last man, "That's Bob." He finished._

_"Well then, I bet you all are as wimpy as you appear." Emmy stated._

_Donnie scowled. "You sayin' we weak?" he grumbled._

_"Pretty much." Emmy agreed._

_Moffat frowned and glanced at his companions. "Isn't she 'spose to be locked up in 'er cell?" he asked. _

_Jonathan had a thoughtful look. "I supposes' she is." _

_Donnie let loose an evil grin. "Let's get 'er then."_

_"Let's make this quick, shall we?" Emmy confidently said._

_The four men began their attack, though Emmy didn't care. She only smiled, realizing this would not be a long struggle._

_Jonathan led the group and made the first move. He lifted his fist in attempt to punch Emmy. She noticed and quickly ducked. He advaced again, sights set on Emmy's stomach. Emmy quickly jumped out of the way, and landed a kick in Jonathan's gut. _

_She turned around and found Donnie and Moffat coming at her full speed. Donnie attempted a punch, but Emmy swiftly moved to the right, dodging the hit. Moffat did the same as Donnie. Emmy, expecting the same outcome, moved right. To her surprise, a hand tightly grasped her wrist. _

_She turned and found Jonathan, proud look spread across his devious face. Emmy wouldn't stand for this. She jerked her way around, and facing Jonathan, struck him in the nose with her spare fist. Jonathan quickly released his grasp on Emmy, and held his now bleeding nose. _

_Moffat came around and grabbed Emmy's waist. Donnie came forward to help hold Moffat's current hostage._

_Emmy expected this, and when he was close enough, kicked Donnie square in the jaw. He fell back, landing on Jonathan, who was whimpering in a corner._

_Emmy elbowed Moffat in the face, causing him to let go. She turned quickly, and shoved him to the ground. When he attempted to get up, he was met with one final blow. _

_Bob, who stayed back the whole time, stared, wide-eyed. _

_Emmy took one step forward, and Bob dashed out of the room. Bob's companions laid on the floor, all moaning in pain. _

_Emmy grabbed a nearby chicken leg, taking a bite as she left the kitchen in persuit of an escape route._

* * *

_**Chapter 19 is finally done! I'll try to put 20 up quicker than this chapter:) **_


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Upon realizing their need for a boat, Layton, Luke, and Flora began their walk back to the docks. As they walked, Luke began to feel uneasy.

"Do you hear voices?" Luke whispered.

Flora, who was wondering the same thing, nodded.

The trio reached a turn and stopped. Layton silently glanced around. He saw the Laytonmobile, and another car not far behind it. Layton then noticed two strangers walking around his car, he didn't think they were admiring it. He looked to the right, in the direction of the water, and noticed three men marching around the dock. He guessed they were guarding the boats.

"They must have followed us here." Layton concluded to himself.

"How will we get past?" Luke asked.

Layton thought for a moment. They could turn around and find another boat somewhere along another shore. 'No. That will take too long.' He decided.

They couldn't walk up to the men and attempt to fight them one on one. They would need Emmy for that, and sadly, she wasn't there.

Layton looked around. There was an old, rusty boat directly to his left. 'Maybe there will be something useful in there.' he thought.

He gestured for Luke and Flora to follow, and they made their way to the boat, making sure they weren't being watched.

Upon reaching it, they found the boat was filled with old fishing supplies. A broken fishing pole, some rope, a few nets, a rotting can of worms, and some wire- not many items. Layton viewed his options. Something in his mind clicked.

He grabbed the net and the wire, and quickly got to work.

* * *

After revealing his plan to Luke and Flora, Layton stood behind a tree, waiting.

Luke sat above him, net in hand. One of the men guarding the docks walked directly under the tree, a perfect aim for Luke. One of the other men standing around the Laytobmobile came over as well. 'Two for two!' Luke thought.

When the two men were in a good spot by Luke's standards, Luke dropped the net. It fell on the two men, each gasping from shock.

They yelled for their companions to come rescue then from their current trap, as they twisted and turned, only getting caught even more. Two more men came running, both unaware of a trip wire in their path. As was expected, one clumsy step, and both went flying into the air, caught in a net in the tree.

'Only one to go.' Layton breathed a sigh of relief.

The last man came running, confused as to why his partners were currently caught. He made it to the tree, and spotted Luke.

"Hey you! What did you do to them?" the man yelled.

Luke smirked, causing the man to frown. Unbeknownst to him, Layton stood behind him, rope in hand. Layton began his attempt of tying up the man. The man fought back, which Layton saw coming.

A moment later, a cat came flying from the tree, claws set on the man below him. After few minutes of screaming for mercy, the man allowed Layton to bind him, and he joined his captured friends.

"Good job, Max!" Luke yelled as he climbed down the tree.

"Hmph." Was the cat's response. He licked his paw, then, with tail held high, walked away.

"Luke, when did we agree on using the cat?" Layton asked.

Luke smirked. "I thought it would be more affective."

Before Layton could respond, an excited voice was heard.

"I got something!" Flora chimed, running up to the professor. As Luke and Layton took care of the men, Flora sneaked into their car in search of something useful.

"I found a map! It was spread out across the dashboard, so they must have been using it recently!" Flora explained happily.

"A map to what?" Luke asked.

Flora glanced at the map then replied. "I don't know. It may show is where Emmy is though!"

Layton and Luke both stood over Flora's shoulder to get a better view of the map.

It had London at the bottom, mostly their current location by the sea. Moving towards the middle of the map, was a small island.

Luke pointed at the island. "Is that the destination?" He asked.

Layton looked more closely. He noticed in the top left corner, somewhat in the middle of the map, was another island. This one was smaller that the first, but it appeared to have a small flame on it.

Layton pointed this island out to the other two. "Perhaps it is this one, considering its marked."

Luke and Flora nodded in agreement.

"Then, shall we go?" Layton gestured to the boats.

The three walked towards the dock. There were several boats, though most were ships needing a large crew.

"Will that one work?" Flora asked. She was pointing to a medium sized boat, definitely big enough for the three of them.

Layton nodded. He and Luke readied the boat.

"Let's find Emmy!" Luke proclaimed.

* * *

**Well, it's now 20 chapters! I honestly didn't think I would make this story this long (Though the chapters are somewhat short). Chapter 21 will be out soon!**


	22. Chapter 21

_**AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry this chapter took so long. I was hoping to write this sooner, but I forgot about cheerleading practice this week and tryouts tomorrow. Sorry to keep you waiting. Anyway, you may proceed to the story!**_

* * *

Chapter 21:

Professor Layton, Luke and Flora had floated on the quiet sea for several hours. Their stomachs began to growl, and the children's moods began to sour.

"Are we lost?" Flora asked.

"I'm hungry." Luke proclaimed.

"Are we sure we are heading the right way?"

"I want food."

"Did we read the map wrong?"

"I think my stomach is eating itself."

"Both of you, please be quiet!" Layton yelled.

He was not one to raise his voice, especially at children, but he was considering throwing them overboard at this point. He knew their attitudes were bad partially from worry, and from being on the sea, but it was getting ridiculous. He wondered if they would ever find land.

"What's that?" Flora asked.

Luke squinted his eyes against the sun. "It looks like...it is! It's the island!"

"Which one?" Flora questioned.

Layton looked at the map. "I believe it's the larger one in the middle of the map."

Flora frowned. "So it's not the one we are heading to?"

"No, my dear. We will stop at this one for supplies though. And I believe we could all use some time out of this boat." Layton stated.

Several minutes later, the boat floated towards a bay. A few villagers stood on the docks, waving.

"They seem friendly!" Luke said.

When they finally made it to the docks, Layton and company were greeted by a blond headed girl around Luke and Flora's age. She was wearing a white shirt with a purple skirt, and white shoes matching her shirt. Around her neck was a golden necklace with a pendant in the shape of a heart.

"Hello there! Welcome to Elsmonte!"

Luke and Flora smiled. "Hello. How do you do?"

The girl giggled. "I'm doing wonderful!"

She paused then continued. "What brings you to Elsmonte?"

Layton tipped his hat and began. "We are stopping here for a few supplies. We hope we won't impose."

The girl smiled. "Of course you won't! We love visitors! I'm Nalah by the way!"

Flora's smiled broadened. "It's nice to meet you!" She pointed at Layton. "This is Professor Layton." She guestured to Luke. "This is Luke." She pointed to herself. "And I'm Flora!"

Nalah gave a curtsy. "Would you like me to show you the market center? You should find your supplies there."

"Yes, thank you." Layton replied.

* * *

After helping the group tie up their boat, Nalah showed the three around.

"There's where we sell clothing, and there is the butchers, and there's Mama Addie's!" Nalah cupped her hands to her face and whispered. "Mama Addie makes the best food in the town! Don't let my mom know I said that!" She winked.

Luke immediately turned to the professor. "Please, can we eat there?"

"Please?" Flora chimed in.

"It really is the best food in the world. You simply must try it!" Nalah added, joining Luke and Flora.

Layton smiled, defeated. "Lead the way."

The three kids cheered and ran for Mana Annie's restaurant.

After receiving a table, Layton, Luke, Flora, and their new friend Nalah all sat together.

Layton took this opportunity to learn something from Luke and Flora's new accomplice.

"Do you know any information regarding your neighboring island." He asked.

Nalah stopped and stared, obviously not expecting the question. "I...uh...don't know too much. Mama doesn't talk about it. She just told me to never go there."

"Why is that?" Layton asked.

"It's not safe. Many say spirits haunt that island. It was originally called Monsterallie, but it now more formerly known as Locusamator, or 'place of lovers'." Nalah answered.

"Why is it called 'the place of lovers'?" Flora asked.

Nalah cleared her throat and began. "There is a legend abiding in Locusamator. A king's daughter fell in love with a young knight. They wanted to be together, but their families would not allow it. The girl's family locked her in a tower, saying she could not be with the man she loved. The knight disagreed with this, and soon released the girl. He presented her with a gift, a gift she treasured forever.

No one knows what happened to the two, whether they got married or not. Legend says, if the spirit of the girl is awakened, she will be able to lead you to the gift she was given, her most prized possession."

"Wow. That's a strange tale." Luke stated.

"Indeed." Layton breathed.

"Are you planning on going there?" Nalah asked.

The trio nodded.

"Why would you go there? It's not safe and who knows what lurks around that place!" Nalah exclaimed.

"But we have to." Luke began.

"Our friend was taken captive. We believe she's there now." Flora finished.

Nalah considered this. "Why would someone take your friend there?"

"That's what we're going to find out." Luke explained.

Nalah looked worried, but then smiled. "Well I hope you find your friend. And I hope nothing hurts you on the way."

Layton smiled. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

* * *

Layton company had gathered a few necessities for the trip, and returned to the docks. Nalah had gone to do something, but said she'd catch up.

After a few minutes of Layton, Luke, and Flora loading the boat, Nalah ran towards them. "Are you sure you really want to go there?" She asked for the twelfth time.

"We have to find Emmy!" Luke stated firmly.

"And what if you don't make it to her?" Nalah asked.

"We have made it through many, countless trials. The professor saved London from destruction for Pete's sake!" Flora commented.

Luke smiled. "And saved my hometown from a specter, and figured out how to bring Abrosia back, and found the Elysian Box. Oh and there was that time when he found that city Azr..."

"Luke." Layton interrupted. "I don't think Nalah wants to hear my past right now."

Luke blushed. "Sorry."

Nalah smiled. "Well then, would you mind if I came along?"

Layton, surprised by the question, asked, "Won't your mother notice your gone?"

"I asked her if I could be your guide. She doesn't mind." Nalah answered.

"Oh professor! Can't she come?" Flora gave pleading eyes.

"I don't know..." Layton began.

"She won't be any trouble." Luke interrupted.

"It will be like I'm not even there." Nalah added.

Layton frowned. "I suppose you could come, but it may be dangerous."

Nalah shrugged. "I want an adventure! And it couldn't be as dangerous as the things you have done."

Layton nodded. "Very well. Just don't get into any trouble."

Nalah smiled while Flora jumped with joy.

Nalah helped Flora finish loading the boat, while Layton and Luke untied it from the dock. When that was done, the four jumped into the boat.

"Ready?" Layton asked.

The others nodded.

The boat began its ride to Locusamator.

* * *

_**Hurray! I finally finished this chapter! I will attempt to update sometime this weekend!**_


	23. Chapter 22

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well good news for you guys, you will be hearing a lot more from me with this story since apparently I stink at dance routines for cheerleading. Bad news, I didn't make the team, but hey, more downtime for writing!**_

* * *

Emmy was getting sick of the shifting of the boat. It's constant rocking was making her head spin.

"How do captains deal with this?" She thought aloud.

Emmy felt like she was about to fall over, when suddenly, the rocking slowed down. 'Are we landing on shore?' Emmy wondered.

She continued her search around the ship, hoping to find an exit to the deck. Several minutes later, she could hear seagulls screeching outside a door behind her. She opened the door and was greeted by palm trees.

'Where are we?' Emmy wondered.

She realized she needed to evacuate quickly before anyone saw her. She found a rope hanging down towards the shore, grabbed it, and swiftly slid down.

After landing on the wet sand, she examined her surroundings more closely. She noticed old ruins in the distance.

"Ruins. Must it always be ruins?" she exclaimed.

Emmy realized her best option was to head to the ruins, no matter how much she hated to, and get out of the ships sight.

"Let's get this over with."

She glanced up to make sure no one was watching, and ran for the trees. There was a small forest blocking the view of the entrance to the ruins.

She hid behind the first tree she saw and glanced back at the ship. A few men were frantically searching the deck. She guessed they must have noticed their missing hostage. One man directed his gaze to the forest and yelled to the others. Emmy took this as her cue to leave, and ran quickly through the cluster of trees, bushes, and thorns.

She had to slow her pace several times to avoid large thorn bushes in her path. She almost ran face first into a spider web, and it's owner gave her an angry, six eyed gaze. She walked a lot slower after this encounter.

After what had felt like hours, Emmy had finally made it to the front of the ruins. It appeared to be a creepy, black castle, or what was left of it.

"This reminds me too much of Descole's castle." Emmy stated nervously.

She ventured inside, hoping for the best.

Emmy barely made it into the entrance, when she heard a familiar voice.

"Emmy Altava!"

Emmy turned. "Inspector Rowland?"

Rowland ran up to Emmy. "I'm glad to see you are not injured."

"How did you find me?" Emmy asked.

"I, well, Professor Layton remembered the salt on the letter I analyzed, and realized your captors must have been near boats. He then deduced that you were taken overseas." Rowland explained.

Emmy looked around the area. "Where is the Professor?" she asked.

"I went back to Scotland Yard to gather a bit more information, but we agreed to meet up later. Follow me, I'll lead you to him." Rowland said.

Inspector Rowland walked into the castle and towards a dark hallway.

Emmy followed cautiously. She did not want to be spotted. All she wanted was to see the Professor again.

The two women had walked for at least an hour down the winding hallways. Emmy had lost count of how many turns they made.

'How long is this?' She thought to herself.

Rowland rounded yet another corner. Emmy became suspicious. 'Where are we going? This doesn't look like an exit.' Emmy thought.

A door appeared, one that was right in their path. It held the same symbol Emmy woke up on in the ship, the crown above the flame. Rowland pushed this door open and walked in. Emmy followed, questioning their current position.

"Are you sure this was the right way? I think we are lost." Emmy stated.

"No. This is correct." Rowland answered.

Emmy gazed at her surroundings. They stood in a large room, underground by the looks of. Emmy also found yet another symbol of the crown and the flame.

'What is that supposed to mean?' Emmy thought. "Wait, where is the Professor?" Emmy asked.

Rowland smirked. "I'm sure he will show, eventually."

"What do you mean? I thought you said..." Emmy began, but was cut off by a new voice.

"Is this the girl?" A shadow was all the visibility Emmy received of their new guest.

Rowland nodded.

An evil laugh rang through the room, bouncing off the walls in a way that sent chills down Emmy's spine.

A hooded figure stepped forward. "Welcome, Miss Altava."

* * *

"Look there it is!" Luke proclaimed as he pointed in front of him.

"Is that a ship?" Flora asked, directing her view to the large boat near the left side of the island. Nalah turned her head and joined Flora's gaze.

Layton nodded. "They must have brought Emmy on it." He noticed men walking towards a large site of ruins behind a forest of overgrown trees.

"Emmy must be inside that castle." Luke commented.

"I believe so, my boy. We need to find a way in without being spotted." Layton added.

"How do we do that?" Nalah asked.

Luke smiled. "Quietly and carefully."

The group landed the boat away from the ship's view and ran for the cover of the trees. When they found a decent spot to stop, Layton made something clear.

"We need to find Emmy quickly. We don't know what they may have done to her or if she will even be conscious. If anything happens that puts any of you in danger, run for the boat and go get help." Layton said.

The three nodded in response.

"Let's find Emmy!" Luke added.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Chapter 22 is done! Yay! Oh and I'm going to visit my grandparents in Tennessee, and they don't have any Internet or wifi of any sorts :( I will try to update whenever I find wifi in town, but no promises. I will have chapter 23 by at least Wednesday. **_


	24. Chapter 23

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I've returned from my internet free vacation at my grandparent's home. I am overjoyed to finally be able to go online again! So, as promised, here's chapter 23! Enjoy!**_

* * *

CHAPTER 23:

"Wh-Who are you?" Emmy asked, attempting to hide the worry in her voice.

The figure let out more laughter, emitting another chill over Emmy.

"You will find out soon enough, dearie." The hooded man spoke coolly.

Emmy shot an outraged glance at Rowland, who stood emotionless. "When will we begin our plans?" She asked.

The figure stepped closer to the light, allowing Emmy sight of his mouth. "Soon. Very soon." he let out more laughter, this time annoying Emmy.

"Can you do anything other than laugh like an insane person?" Emmy snapped.

The man smiled again. "Oh, but you see, every believes me to be insane. Shouldn't I have the laugh to match?" he laughed again as if proving his point.

Emmy rolled her eyes. "What are you planning? And what do you want me for?"

The man sighed. "Always with the questions. They will all be answered soon enough."

"But-"

"Enough questions!" The man yelled.

Emmy closed her mouth, but continued to send deadly glares to the others in the room. She was officially ticked off. how couldn't she see through Inspector Rowland? She did feel like something was off with the woman, but chose to ignore it. How could she have been so blind?

The hooded man suddenly smirked, clapping his hands. Several men walked into the room. Emmy didn't recognize many of them, but couldn't suppress a small snicker as she spotted Jonathan, nose bandaged from their fight.

"Boys." The figure began. "Take our guest to her quarters." He added extra emphasis on "guest".

Seven men advanced on Emmy. She fought her best, but the group was determined to keep her where she was. With her arms pinned behind her back by two, and the other five surrounding her, Emmy had no choice but to follow the men's lead. They bound her hands and feet, making it extremely hard to move.

"Have a nice stay." Jonathan smiled evilly, amused at Emmy's struggles.

Emmy turned her head, sending a threatening gaze at Jonathan, before she was forced to look forward. She was dragged down even further underground, down many old flights of stairs.

Emmy stuck her feet in front of her, hoping to slow her captors down. This only angered them, as they finally lifted her feet and carried her down the dark passage, the only light coming from a torch.

"So." Emmy began several minutes later. "Any idea what the boss is planning?"

"He never said." One spoke.

"Really? He had to have said something." Emmy stated.

"No. He hasn't."

Emmy thought for a moment. "Why do you follow someone who doesn't even let you know what's going on?"

"Hush up!" Another man yelled.

Emmy frowned. "Do you honestly trust that guy? He wears a hood for goodness sake! He has serious wardrobe issues!"

"Shut it, missy!"

Emmy looked displeased. "But, honestly, how do you know he won't do something drastic that puts you all in harm's way? What if he-"

A man to Emmy's right pulled out a cloth and roughly shoved it in her mouth. "That ought 'a keep ya quiet."

Emmy sighed. 'So much for the direct approach.' She thought.

They finally reached the bottom of the passage, much to Emmy's disgust. She could hear keys jingling, she couldn't tell from who. A door in front of them opened, and Emmy soon found herself slamming against the damp floor. She caught a glimpse of the light one last time, before the door shut, plunging her into darkness.

* * *

Layton, Luke, Flora, and Nalah were roaming the castle in search of any sign of Emmy.

"This is really creepy." Flora stated uneasily.

Luke held her hand reassuringly. "Don't worry, Flora. It's only an old castle. I've been in several of them. They aren't so bad."

Flora smiled. "If you say so, Luke."

Nalah shivered. "Were they always this cold?"

Layton stopped suddenly. "Do you hear something?"

Luke and Flora both stopped and glanced around, leaving Nalah to continue to complain about the cold.

Luke pointed to a door to the left of the professor, and slowly walked to it, still holding Flora's hand. Nalah silenced herself and followed suit.

Layton, having walked ahead of them, nodded ready to the group, and pulled the door open.

"What is that?" Nalah asked.

Inside was definitely modern. A large machine stood in the middle of the room, currently dormant, but appeared to have been used recently. The machine made its way to the ceiling and appeared to go through it.

"That's odd." Layton mumbled.

"Hey, Flora. Look at this!" Luke held a silver pocket watch. He grabbed the chain on which it hung, and slowly swung it back and forth.

"You are getting sleeeeeeeeepy. Very, very sleeeeeeepy."

Flora giggled and played along, drooping her eyes for effect. "Oh, yes." She feigned a yawn. "I think I'll take a nap now."

Nalah burst into a laugh, soon followed by the other two. "You would make an amazing hypnotist, Luke."

"Hey, I found another one." Flora picked up a watch, identical to Luke's.

"Me too." Nalah held one up as well.

They turned and found about five more in a case.

Layton joined them and was soon lost in thought. "Why would someone have a pile of watches in here? I wonder..." Layton trailed off.

"Professor?" Luke asked.

Layton looked up. "We need to continue our search for Emmy. This room may have given a vital clue to the mystery though."

Layton walked out of the room, followed by the three children.

They continued their search through the castle, being quite thorough in the process. They were beginning to lose hope, when suddenly they heard a voice.

"Bring...we need...the...ceremony," was all Layton could make out.

"What ceremony?" Luke whispered, having heard the same as the professor.

"I heard them say 'her'." Flora added.

"Is the 'her' Emmy?" Nalah asked.

"Lets get closer, professor." Luke began walking towards the direction of the voice, just when the same voice began talking again.

"Ah, Miss Altava. Welcome back."

Luke stopped in his tracks, causing Flora, who had been right behind, to bump into him.

Upon hearing Emmy's name, Layton ran ahead. Luke, Flora, and Nalah nodded at each other, and followed in persuit.

"We're coming Emmy."

* * *

More men guided Emmy back into the room with the hooded man, whom she still had no idea what his name was.

The man smiled. "You look very nice. She will be most pleased."

Emmy was currently wearing a white, flowing dress, one that Rowland forced her to wear, saying it was a requirement. The dress had flowing sleeves, making Emmy's wrists itch, and reached her feet, causing it to drag behind her in an uncomfortable manner.

"Was the dress necessary?" Emmy asked through gritted teeth.

The man didn't answer, but let another laugh slip through his lips.

"Are we ready?" the man asked, turning to face Rowland, who nodded.

He smiled, and slowly removed his hood. "I, Philip Henderson, a mere, humble servant, shall bring her back."

"Her?" Emmy questioned.

Philip turned to Emmy, showing his face for the first time. He had dark brown eyes, almost black and shaggy hair that matched. His mouth still possessed the same, evil grin.

"Yes, dearie. 'Her.' Haven't you heard?" he asked.

Emmy stared blankly at him, obviously confused.

Philip laughed. "You will see soon enough."

He turned to the men surrounding Emmy. "Bring her forward."

The men obeyed, dragging her to a circle in the middle of the room, ignoring her threats of how she would rearrange their faces if they didn't let go.

Philip released more evil laughter, rattling through the room. "Let us begin."


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:  
Emmy stood in the middle of the room, struggling against Philip's goons that currently held her down.

"Hey, easy on the grip!" she yelled.

This only caused Philip to laugh again.  
"I'd suggest you stop your struggling. You can't prevent the inevitable. This will be over soon enough."

Emmy shot him a hateful glance and continued to struggle.

Philip smiled, replacing his hood on his head. Rowland stood by his side, now wearing a matching hood.

"The time is upon us."

Philip pulled an old book out from under his cape and began reading from it.

"In the words of the Princess of Locusamator, Luciana, daughter of King Fitzherian III." Philip began.

"At the break of light,  
There will be my knight,  
Tears join us together as one;  
Darkness over the land ne'er undone.  
Over the horizon in midday,  
Coming north from his way.  
I await as promised.  
Holding what is cherished.  
Longing for his presence,  
Filling me with splendid essence."

Philip progressed the volume of his voice and continued.

"The princess spoke of the treasure, most cherished by herself, given to her by the one she loved. Only she knows it's location. She passed on decades upon decades ago. But, her return is nigh."

Philip flipped through pages of the book, until he found a designated page. He began reading from this page, chanting phrases Emmy couldn't comprehend.

Emmy stood, frozen in confusion. She couldn't find any words to help the situation. She just couldn't figure out why she was needed.

'What is he planning?' she pondered. 'He isn't...he couldn't be...would he?'

* * *

Luke, Flora, and Nalah stood, dumbfounded.

"Professor, what on earth is going on?" Luke asked.

"It appears to be some form of ritual." Layton responded.

Nalah blinked, even more confused. "What kind of ritual?"

Layton thought for a moment, his brain working like a machine, putting all the prices together. "Of course." He breathed.

"What is it, professor?" Flora asked.

"We need to stop this ritual. Now!" Layton announced.

The other three nodded, not fully aware of the urgency.

"Arise!"

All four froze.

'We're too late." Layton breathed.

Emmy still stood in the middle of the room, eyes wide with fear. Her captors had run, wanting no part in the situation. The circle Emmy stood in the middle of began to glow a blinding, bright yellow. She covered her eyes, trying her hardest not to scream.

"Emmy!"

Emmy turned, a smile spread across her face. "Professor!"

Philip groaned. "Stay where you are!"

"Stop this at once!" Layton demanded.

"Leave Emmy alone!" Luke added boldly.

"Please don't hurt her!" Flora cried.

Philip laughed.

A deafening scream suddenly filled the chamber.

Layton quickly turned and gasped, horrified.

"Help!" Emmy screamed. The yellow circle had changed to fire, circling Emmy, leaving her with no means of escape. "What is this?"

Layton turned back to Philip. "Stop this madness."

"I'm afraid I'm no longer in control, Professor Layton." He responded coldly.

Layton looked back at Emmy, sorrow filling him quickly. Emmy's face showed pure terror, something Layton had never seen portrayed from her. He had never seen her so scared.

She looked back at him, their eyes meeting for one quick moment. The next second, pure chaos broke lose.

The flames surrounding Emmy began to grow larger and brighter, leaving Emmy to scream her friend's names behind its veil. As the flames grew, they began to spin slowly around her, forming a vortex. Emmy reached out to her companions only meters away, praying they didn't dissappear from her view.

"Emmy!" The panicked voices of the group rang through the room.

Suddenly, a voice bellowed from within the flames, shaking the room. It's words were incomprehensible, making it even more terrifying.

"What is it doing?" Nalah yelled over the noise filling the atmosphere.

The flaming vortex began spinning faster, making a tornado of fire in the middle of the room. Anything loose in the room was lifted off the ground, including a few of Philip's goons.

Inspector Rowland and Philip quickly grabbed hold of the wall, as Layton and company took hold of a pillar nearby. The professor refused to take his eyes off of the barely visible shape of Emmy, dress blowing rapidly in the direction of the wind, her cries for help barely heard over the voice, now chanting unknown words.

They watched as Emmy was engulfed in bursts of radiant light. Luke and Flora cried out her name, tears streaming down their faces, though Layton barely noticed. He watched as Emmy disappeared in the flames.

Emmy turned, receiving one final glance of the professor, before her view was clouded by bright flames. She stood in the middle of the swirling fire, strangely unharmed. She suddenly looked up and gasped.

A young woman was floating above her. The woman had long, golden hair, shimmering in the firelight and beautiful blue eyes. She wore a light blue dress, flowing in every direction.

"Who are you?" Emmy asked.

The lady smiled a kind smile. "Luciana."

Emmy frowned, confused. "The princess?"

Luciana nodded. She descended closer to Emmy. "Yes. I have been called."

Emmy's eyes grew wide. "C-called?"

"Yes." She responded in a soothing tone. "Do you know what that means, dear?"

Emmy remained silent, afraid of the answer.

Luciana smiled. "It means, it is time for my return."

Emmy gulped.

Suddenly, the princess looked less lovely and kind. She began laughing historically, her blue eyes glowing a golden color. "IT IS TIME FOR MY RETURN!"

Emmy soon collapsed, her last memory, the golden eyes, appearing to enter her soul.

The flames stopped their motion, then stopped altogether, disappearing in a flash. It appeared as if it never happened. Emmy laid in the middle of the floor, thankfully unharmed by the flames, but motionless. Layton didn't hesitate, as he quickly ran to her, followed by his apprentice.

"Emmy, are you alright?" Layton asked, panic escaping his lungs as he ran to the woman on the floor.

He finally reached her and got down on his knees to check on her. "Emmy, dear. Emmy. Please wake up."

"Please open your eyes, Emmy!" Luke spoke in a nervous voice.

Emmy's eyes shuddered for a moment. Flora and Nalah, who had followed Luke, now joined in leaning closer to Emmy, expecting her to open her eyes and be perfectly fine.

Emmy jerked her eyes opened.

"GAH!" Luke yelled, falling backwards and landing on his backside rather hard.

Flora and Nalah both gasped in shock, Flora joining Luke on the floor.

Emmy's dark brown eyes were no longer their original color. They shone a bright gold color, almost glowing.

"E-Emmy?" Luke screeched.

Emmy smiled, a devilish smile, obviously not her own. "So sorry, but this 'Emmy' is not here."

Flora let out a squeak, as Nalah fell over in shock, horrified looks coming off everyone's face.

Layton stayed over "Emmy", concern filling his face. "Emmy..."

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I finally got the chance to post this! I usually write the stories and then transfer them to this site on my iPod, but sadly fanfiction won't let me log back in on it at this time. (Sigh) I did finally get the chance to get on our laptop and update though. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_


	26. Chapter 25

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm so sorry it took so long to update. I don't know why it came now, but the dreaded writer's block hit me! *Shivers* Anyway, I finally have an update! ENJOY:)**_

* * *

Chapter 25:  
"Emmy..."

"I am not Emmy. I am Princess Luciana." Emmy stated.

"What?" Luke exclaimed.

"How is that possible?" Nalah asked.

"It was said that if a female stood in the Circle of Amator, the symbol of Locusamator, I would return." Emmy explained in a nonchalant tone.

"Why did you come back in Emmy?" Flora asked.

"I expect that this "Emmy" is my current host?" she asked, observing her hands and smiling in satisfaction at her current body.

Flora nodded.

"Then I suppose she was a part of the ritual, the one that brings my return." Emmy finished.

"Princess! Welcome." Philip exclaimed, walking up to Emmy.

"Are you the one responsible for this?" Emmy asked.

Philip nodded.

Emmy smiled and stood up, ignoring everyone watching her with frightened eyes.

"You have my thanks." she said.

Philip smiled and bowed. "It was no small feat though, my dear princess. I require payment."

Emmy frowned, not approving of a commoner commanding her.

Philip stood taller and continued. "Lead me to the treasure, your prized possession."

Emmy looked shocked. "No."

Philip frowned. "What?"

Why would I take you to my most precious possession?" Emmy asked firmly.

"We are the ones who returned you to the world. It's the least you can do." Rowland commented, walking up and giving an annoyed glare at the stubborn princess.

"I am allowing you to stand in my presence. That is payment enough." Emmy stated.

"You wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for me!" Philip yelled, surprising Flora and Nalah, who both backed up from the delirious man.

"Emmy," Layton began.

"I am not Emmy.

"Pardon, Luciana. What-"

"I am royalty. You will address me as such."

"Princess Luciana."

Emmy smiled. "That's better. You may continue."

Layton sighed. "Princess Luciana, what is this treasure?"

Emmy frowned. "I refuse to speak of it."

"Princess, why do you refuse our simple request?" Rowland asked.

"It is not a simple request. I will not lead you to my treasure." Emmy responded in an irritated tone.

"We brought you here specifically for you to lead us to the treasure of Locusamator! You will do just that!" Philip commanded.

"You do not command me, peasant!" Emmy roared.

Luke winced at Emmy's tone. "Professor, how can we stop this?"

"I'm honestly not sure, Luke." Layton replied.

"Lead us to the treasure!"

"I have already told you, no."

"You will do as I say!"

"I am a princess! I command you, not the other way around!"

Philip groaned. "Why must you be so difficult?"

"Philip, will you please stop yelling at Emmy?" Layton asked.

"I am not-" Emmy began.

"I will not! She will lead me to the treasure!" Philip snapped.

Emmy looked at the professor, waiting for him to do something with the annoying man.

"Philip, is all this really necessary?" Layton asked.

"You just don't understand!" Philip snarled. His frown was soon replaced by a small smirk. "I will have what I want."

Out of nowhere, Philip charged at Emmy and grabbed her arm, jerking her with him.

"Emmy!" Flora screeched.

"Let her go!" Luke yelled, charging after them, followed by a distressed professor.

Philip stopped for a moment, pulling a sword out from under his cape. He held it up to Emmy's neck, causing her to wince. "Stay where you are, or you will never see your friend again!"

Luke smiled at this. "Don't you need her?"

Philip scowled. "I can use someone else if necessary!"

Rowland looked at her companion and shook her head. "Philip, that is not a way to negotiate with the likes of them." She ran up to Nalah and dragged her towards the exit, ignoring her squeal in pain. "Follow us and the girl gets it!"

Philip lowered his sword and took off running for the exit, bringing Emmy with him. Rowland followed, holding a knife to Nalah's neck.

"I repeat, do not follow!"

Layton, Luke, and Flora stood silent, confused, and scared by the events that jut took place.

Luke looked at Layton. "Professor, what do we do? They have Nalah and Emmy! Or the princess...who's in Emmy...oh, never mind!"

"Are we going after them?" Flora asked, hope filling her tearstained face.

Layton nodded. "We have no choice. We can't let Philip and Inspector Rowland find that treasure, or hurt Emmy or Nalah."

'And I promised Emmy I would keep her safe...' Layton mentally added.

Luke and Flora showed determined looks, adding hope to the group. "Let's go!"

Luke ran towards the direction the villains left through, soon followed by Layton and Flora, both suggesting he slow down his pace.

They made it to a corridor with two halls leading either left or right. "Uh, Professor? Which way is it?" Luke asked.

Layton stayed quiet, listening for any sign of life down either hall. He noticed something white down the hall to the right.

He began walking and called to his companions. "This way."

Flora ran ahead and examined the object, gasping when she realized what it was. "Professor, it's Nalah's shoe..."

"They went this way!" Luke announced.

"I hope they are alright..." Flora sighed.

Layton put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, then guided her forward. "Come along, you two."

"TELL ME WHERE IT IS!"

The trio stopped upon hearing Philip's familiar voice ahead of them.

"I will not! How many times do I have to tell you no?"

"FOOLISH GIRL! TELL ME NOW!"

Luke sighed at the all too familiar argument. "He never stops does he?"

Layton shook his head. "He won't until he gets exactly what he wants."

"Why does he want Luciana's treasure?" Flora asked.

"Im not sure. Things should clear up quite nicely very soon, though." Layton answered.

"Let's hope it's sooner than later." Luke stated.

"Hmph!"

Flora stopped. "What was that?"

"Hmph, Hmph!"

"I think it's coming from there!" Luke exclaimed while pointing at a door to their left.

Layton walked up and tried to door, which was surprisingly unlocked. He jerked the door open and gasped.

Flora stared, completely shocked by the inhabitant of the room, tied to a pole in the middle of the room. "Is that...?"

* * *

_**CLIFFHANGER! Who is in the room? Will Layton and company be able to save Nalah and Emmy? Chapter 26 coming soon!**_


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:  
"Is that...?" Flora began.

"Inspector Rowland?" Luke finished, gawking at the inspector.

"Hmph!"

"What is she doing in here?" Flora asked in bewilderment.

Layton walked up to the bound inspector and began to untie her.

"Wait?" Luke began, helping the professor. "If Inspector Rowland is here, then who has Nalah?"

Layton didn't respond as he thought of many possible answers to Luke's question.

"Hmph!" Rowland tried to speak through her gagged mouth.

Luke quickly removed the piece of cloth covering the woman's mouth so she could speak.

Rowland breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank you! I thought I would be stuck in here forever! You don't know how cold and wet it is in here, and the rats! There are huge rats in here! They could eat a cat! And don't get me started on the noises!" Rowland screamed as she attempted to express all of her emotions in one statement.

"What noise?" Flora asked.

Rowland noticed the girl for the first time as she answered. "I'm not sure. It consisted of banging and clanging."

Layton finally managed to untie Rowland and she nodded in thanks.

Luke held a questioning gaze. "Banging and clanging?"

Rowland nodded.

"We should get going. We need to find Emmy and Nalah, and quickly." Layton stated with a serious tone.

"And we need to expose the fake Inspector Rowland as a fraud!" Luke added with great emphasis.

"Mind if I come along?" Rowland asked as her voice grew darker. "I have a few words for my imposter."

Layton nodded and exited out of the room. "Do you know anything about Philip, Inspector?"

"Not much, other than he's insane. I bet you already knew that." Rowland answered.

"Yeah... We noticed." Luke added sarcastically, resulting in a giggle from Flora.

The group rounded a corner leading to another door. The professor stopped abruptly, causing an oblivious Luke to bump into him. He turned to his companions, placing a finger over his lips, silencing the conversation. He stepped forward and opened the door slowly.

Before him was another room similar to the one where the ceremony had taken place. He noticed a young girl tied up and sitting on the floor to the right.

"Nalah. Are you alright?" Flora asked from behind Layton.

Nalah nodded, though her frightened eyes did not agree. "They went up those stairs with Emmy." She gestured to the stairs behind her.

Layton nodded and quickly untied her. "Why did they leave you here."

Nalah smiled sheepishly. "I kinda kicked the lady in the knee, and it made some strange noises. She got mad, spat a few words I dare not repeat, and left me in here."

The professor helped Nalah up, and she turned, noticing Inspector Rowland. "How did she get there? I thought she went that way! And why is she with you?"

"Nalah, meet the real Inspector Rowland. The other is a fake." Luke explained.

Nalah blinked in confusion. "A fake? Then who is she?"

"I believe I have the answer for that." Layton said.

"What is it, Professor?" Luke asked intently.

"I believe it will make sense when we see her again. Come along." Layton guestured for them to follow.

They walked up two flights of stairs, when they began to hear voices, coming from behind yet another door. The professor recognized Philip's irritated voice, soon followed by Emmy's extremely angry tone.

"Well, we know where they are." Luke stated.

Layton quickly opened the door, and he and his companions flooded in. Philip pointed his sword at Emmy, his eyes flaming with hatred and agony as he tried to force Emmy to show him what he wanted. Emmy held an almost bored expression, yawning as if she wasn't being threatened by a sharp weapon.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW, LAYTON?!" Philip screamed.

"Inspector Rowland" held an expression completely opposite of her associate, as she smiled, amused by his anger.

The real Inspector stepped forward, her eyes filled with resentment towards her twin. "Who are you? And why on earth are you posing as me?"

The fake Rowland smiled and began to laugh, not answering her double's question.

Philip looked at the real Inspector. "I see you escaped." He spat out.

"Why are there two of you?" Emmy asked, pointing at the two Rowland's in the room.

Layton stepped next to Rowland. "This here is the real Inspector Rowland." He guestured to the poser. "That is a fraud."

The fake Rowland laughed at this. "I think we figured out that much, Professor."

Layton shook his head. "Oh, but there is more too it than simply that. You are not at all what we thought you were."

"What do you mean, Professor?" Flora asked.

"Wait, you called her 'that'." Emmy concluded, seeming return to her real self for one small moment.

The professor smiled. "Exactly, my dear. This 'Inspector' is not human. She is, in fact, a machine."

"What?" Luke exclaimed.

"She is a robot, to be exact. A robot created by Philip here." Layton stated.

"Why would he create a robot?" Nalah asked.

Layton adjusted his hat and began his answer. "Philip knew he couldn't pull off this plan without help. He needed someone who could befriend us while gathering info in the process. He captured Inspector Rowland, an inspector we had not met before, so we would not notice a change in personality, as we would with someone we already knew. He then made of copy of her, and sent this copy to follow us."

Philip smirked. "Well, well, I suppose you catch on quickly."

"That explains the noise the Inspector heard." Flora concluded. "She was hearing Philip build the fake Rowland."

Layton smiled at his adopted daughter. "Indeed. But that's not all that's fake."

He turned to Philip. "There is much more to this mystery, some even you are unaware of."

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I finally got the chance to add this chapter. What more is there to this mystery? Chapter 27 coming soon!**_


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:  
"What are you talking about?" Philip asked.

"Someone was planning a different scheme right under your nose, Philip." Layton stated.

"Who is it, Professor?" Luke asked intently.

"Someone who hid their intentions from everyone, even those closest to them. this person has cleverly fooled everyone." Layton began.

"WHO?!" Philip yelled.

Layton turned and pointed dramatically. "It is you."

Philip looked stunned and angry. "Is this a joke? I'm not laughing!"

The fake Rowland held an unreadable stare and stayed silent.

Philip turned to his creation, his eyes fuming with confused rage. "WELL?"

The fake Rowland smiled. "What he says is true."

Philip growled with hatred. "What?!" He turned to the professor. "What has she been planning?"

Layton nodded and began his explanation. "While we were searching, Luke, Flora, Nalah, and I stumbled upon a room which held some very interesting items. There was a giant machine in the middle of the room, and pocket watches."

"That's a strange combination." Inspector Rowland breathed.

"Indeed." Layton said. "But when you think clearly and put the pieces together, you find that these items can be used for the same purpose."

"What purpose?" Nalah asked as she tried to make sense of it.

"The entire ceremony we witnessed was a charade, created by the fake Inspector Rowland." Layton explained.

"What?" Luke exclaimed.

"But it looked so real!" Flora added.

"She used the machine we discovered to create the fire that encircled Emmy." Layton stated.

"So that's why the machine reached the ceiling! It was going through the floor to make that fire!" Luke announced, suddenly putting the pieces together.

"That explains why it was so hot in there." Nalah added to herself. She thought for a moment. "So then, what were the watches for?"

"Pocket watches, such as those, have been used in the practice of hypnotism, which I suppose you three know already." Layton smiled as he noticed his apprentice blush, remembering his little hypnotism performance earlier.

Layton cleared his throat and continued. "Rowland used this practice to hypnotize Emmy."

Gasps shot out of most of the inhabitants of the room. "What are you talking about?" Philip practically screamed.

Layton frowned at Philip's tone, but continued. "Rowland made Emmy believe she is really the princess of Locusamator. She made certain that Emmy would give you trouble in the process, which is why she acting so out of character."

Emmy stared at the professor in attempt to make sense of his conclusion, not processing the fact that she was not who she thought she was. Philip stared at her, half expecting her to snap back to normal and make another harsh statement. He quickly turned to Rowland and shot her a deadly glare. "What are you planning?"

The fake Inspector smiled. "Something far better than your pitiful plan."

Philip gritted his teeth and clenched his fist until they began to turn white. Philip had believed his plan was well thought out, and to have his creation tell him otherwise was not acceptable in his terms.

Rowland obviously liked his reaction and continued. "You created me to aid you in your plans, to help perfect them, and to gather information. Your goal was to find this treasure of Locusamator and make yourself famous."

The robot turned to Layton. "You may not know this, Professor, but Philip is quite jealous of you. He has been for a very long time. You see, you got the position as professor of archaeology at Gressenheller University, the same job Philip had applied for."

Layton was surprised by this, while Philip looked stunned. "How did you-?"

Rowland smirked. "I was told to gather information, so I did. You did not like the fact that Hershel Layton, a man so young at the time, had gotten the job you applied for. A few years later, you learned about his discovery of the Golden Garden. You wondered how he could do so much and become famous almost overnight, while you were still trying to find a decent job. As the years went by, you grew angrier and angrier, then you decided you wanted revenge."

Philip began a quiet rant about "Unreliable pieces of junk" and "Stupid machines", while Rowland watched with amusement. "You came up with this plan for revenge. You needed to kidnap and use a female close to Professor Layton, though I don't know why you chose the feisty one. I would have chosen the small, squeaky girl." Rowland glanced in Flora's direction, causing the girl to quickly stand behind Luke.

Rowland had a sense of pride in her voice as she finished. "You planned to bring back the Princess through Emmy, but I knew that you couldn't do it. I made it look like the ceremony was real, so I could distract you. All of you."

Philip glared at the mechanical inspector, his eyes boiling with despise for her. "Why?!"

"You created me to do evil, something you do not do well enough. You wanted evil. Evil you will get!" Rowland sniggered. "You wanted to be famous? Well, you soon will be. You will be known as the man who assisted me in this great plot!"

"What 'great plot'?" Luke asked.

Rowland let out a crazy sounding cackle, and swiftly ran towards the wall, slamming her hand down on a button that surprisingly no one had noticed. Rowland turned to face everyone, her artificial eyes glowing a dark red, and laughed as the room began to shake.

"W-what? What's happening?!" Luke blurted out suddenly, looking up at a large shape coming down from the ceiling.

The panicked group hastily made their way out, followed by the professor dragging Emmy, who had frozen in confusion at the sight of the crumbling room with him.

"What is that?!" Nalah screeched.

"It looks like a machine!" Inspector Rowland yelled in response.

Sure enough, a large machine rose above the group, all watching in horror as the fake Rowland casually jumped into it. "You want a mere treasure, I want the whole kingdom!" She let out a laugh almost too similar to Philip's, and began making her way up through the rock and towards the surface.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Philip shouted at the out of control robot controlling what could be sudden death at any moment.

Rowland didn't answer, but instead continued to laugh, pretty much answering his question. Philip began to yell and curse about his "unreliable companion" as the professor lead Emmy away from him.

Layton gripped Emmy's shoulders. "I know you're in there, Emmy."

"Unhand me!" Emmy yelled.

"Listen to me. Wake up, Emmy." Layton said.

"Are you deaf? Let go of me!" She attempted to release herself from his grasp.

"Emmy, I know your in there. Remember who you are."

"Let go!"

"Emmy..."

Emmy stopped. "You...really care for this Emmy, don't you."

Layton smiled. "I do."

Emmy allowed a harsh grin to escape. "Well, I'm afraid she is gone."

"No."

She glanced up.

"No. She isn't gone. She's still in there. She's too strong to let someone take control of her. She is strong enough to get out of this. She always has been, always will be. That's something I admire about her."

Emmy's expression softened. "Professor..."

In that moment, Emmy's mind flooded with memories.

* * *

She remembered the first time she met the professor:

"No need to thank me, miss. Helping a young lady like you is the duty of every gentlemen."

* * *

When she first began working for him:

"I'm Emmy Altava, your new assistant!  
Call me Emmy!"

* * *

Her first encounter with Luke:

Layton knocked on the door. "Luke? My name is Hershel Layton. I'm a friend of your father's. Could we talk for a moment.

"Certainly. But first, you'll have to solve my door puzzle," a young, mysterious boy answered.

* * *

Aftermath of Descole's first defeat:

Descole stood atop of his destroyed machine. "Layton, soon you will see that you cannot defeat me. But I believe that is for another time."

"Impossible! The Professor will never lose to the likes of you!" Emmy proudly stated.

* * *

Her teasing Luke:

"Second assistant." Emmy said.

"Hmp! Apprentice number one!" Luke corrected.

* * *

The most recent memories.

"Emmy!" Luke nearly knocked her over as he ran into her arms in a huge embrace.

"I didn't mean to hurt that poor man. But...but...I couldn't just sit and watch as they tried to hurt you." Flora was almost in tears.

Layton placed his hand on Emmy's. "There's no need to worry, my dear. Everything will turn out all right in the end. I promise you that."

* * *

"She is strong enough to get out of this.  
That's something I admire about her."

* * *

"Emmy."

"Pr...Professor?"

Layton smiled. "Good to see you back."

Emmy blinked, trying to figure out if she was dreaming or not. "Professor?"

She suddenly realized who was in front of her. "Professor!" She jumped into Layton's arms, overjoyed to finally be reunited with him. The professor smiled, wrapping his arms around her shaking figure.

"I'm glad you are alright!" Emmy proclaimed.

Layton smiled. "And I am glad you are as well."

Emmy heard a crash and looked up, just realizing that something was seriously wrong. "Where am I?" She took in the scene before her. "And what in the world is going on?"

Layton sighed. "It's a long story. I'll explain later, but for now, we need to stop that machine."

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I finally got a chance to use the computer and update! I didn't realize we would have so much homework this week! (and I didn't get off my lazy butt and write this weekend. Sorry!) Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_


	29. Chapter 28

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am so, so, so sorry I haven't updated in like a week! I forgot to mention I had a busy week coming up in the last chapter. School ends in like two weeks, which means exams are coming up, which means extra studying for me (Yipee-_-). My mom's birthday was this week, I had a late birthday party this weekend, Mother's Day is today, and I've had chores out the wazoo, leaving me with no spare time to write. (And leaving me exhausted beyond words!) I did manage to finally find the time to write this chapter after all of the chaos, so without further ado- Chapter 28!**_

* * *

Chapter 28:

"We need to stop that machine." Layton finished.

Emmy stared up at the machine, towering four stories above them with a crazy Rowland in control of it. It was now breaking through the roof and out to the surface. "How?"

Before the professor could respond, rubble began to rain down from above, nearly hitting them in the process. They moved away as fast as their legs would carry them, running for the others,

"We need to evacuate now!" Layton yelled over the clamor.

They didn't need to be told twice. Everyone ran for the exit, each being forced to dodge large amounts of debris.

Luke was the first to exit, soon followed by Flora, who narrowly escaped a blow to the head by a part of the wall. Nalah and Inspector Rowland came next, with Philip right on their tail, his face turning red with rage. Finally, Layton and Emmy ran out, just as part of the castle began to collapse. Everyone continued to run away from the destruction, dust landing in their eyes and hair as they ran.

"Professor! What do we do?" Luke asked in a panicked tone.

"We need to get onboard that thing somehow." Layton answered loudly.

"How on earth are we going to do that?" Nalah yelled.

Layton didn't respond. He turned around, studying the machine. He noticed a long rope ladder was hanging off the side, most likely what the fake Rowland used to climb onboard. They might have a chance to grab hold of it if they moved to higher ground, but why would she leave the ladder there?

"Everyone, move higher up!" Layton commanded.

The group stopped and stared at the professor. The three who didn't know him well looked at him as if he just escaped and asylum. "You want us to move higher up? You want us to go where that thing can flatten us?!" Inspector Rowland screeched, her eyes widening in horror.

Layton nodded. "It's the only way we can stop this."

Inspector Rowland didn't look convinced, but nodded, and soon began to climb upwards. The others followed quickly behind, all eyes constantly watching the insane robotic Rowland, her crazy laughter filling the already tense air.

Layton made his way to the front of the group, Emmy, who refused to leave his side for even a second, following directly behind him. They grew closer to Rowland's machine and soon found that the rope ladder was strangely in reach.

"It's as if she wants us to follow her." Emmy stated uneasily.

Layton gave Emmy's hand a squeeze and began climbing up the rope ladder, the rest soon following suit. It felt like hours had passed before they finally reached a platform on the machine for them to stand on.

Layton pulled himself up, and turned to help Emmy up next. Once everyone was safely onboard, Layton began his search for the control room of the machine.

"Glad you could make it."

All heads turned to face the voice, the fake Rowland staring back in amusement. "It took longer than I expected, but good of you to show up."

"Why are you doing this?" Philip growled.

Rowland laughed. "As I said, I don't want merely the treasure."

Philip frowned. "What do you mean?"

Rowland grinned. "It's said that whoever holds the treasure will receive great power. Many believe this is a myth, but I think differently."

"How are you going to receive power? You don't even know where the treasure is!" Nalah boldly stated.

Rowland gave her a cold smirk in response. "No." She let out another laugh. "I do know where the treasure is located!"

Philip gasped. "You knew? Why didn't you tell me, you worthless piece of scrap metal!"

"I knew I couldn't get the treasure for myself if I did that. Really Philip, you created me to be smarter than that." Rowland stated nonchalantly.

"Then where is it?" Flora piped in.

"You will see soon enough." Rowland ran towards a set of steps, then paused. "I'd suggest you stay here if you don't want to lose your lives." She pushed a button, closing a door behind her.

"Wait!" Philip screamed. "Get back here!"

The machine began to shake underneath them. Each member of the group grabbed on to anything near and held on for dear life.

"What's happening?" Flora squealed.

Layton glanced up and stared. There was a large shovel-like claw coming out of the back of the machine. Rowland's all too familiar yell could be heard over the noise. "Get ready Locusamator! I'm coming for your treasure!"

Rowland aimed for a spot in the ground, and sent the claw for it. Realization suddenly hit Nalah. "She's looking for the tunnel!"

Now everyone was staring at her. "What are you talking about?" Luke asked.

"My grandma used to tell me stories about the princess of Locusamator. She used to sneak out of the castle and travel down into a hidden tunnel. There, she would meet with her lover, and the two would stay for hours there." Nalah explained.

"And Rowland thinks the treasure is down there." Emmy realized.

"Why does she want us here then?" Luke asked.

"Apparently she needs us for something." Layton stated coldly.

"That's brilliant." Emmy groaned.

"Yes!"

Everyone turned to watch as Rowland jumped with joy. "I've found it! The treasure will be mine!"

Emmy looked back at the professor. "Now what?" she whispered.

The door opened up, and out came Rowland. "Now for your part, my dears. I don't know what may lie in that tunnel, whether it be snakes or traps, so you all will go first."

"What?! I will not!" Philip exclaimed.

Rowland ignored his comment. "Now, who will go first. How about you two dearies?" She pointed to Luke and Flora, who now both held nervous looks.

"No!" Luke argued.

"We won't do what you want!" Flora added.

Rowland expected that response. "Oh, I think you will." She once again took out her knife and aimed it at Flora. "Walk."

"She is way too attached to sharp objects." Luke muttered under his breath.

Rowland escorted the two towards the ladder. "You all, follow."

The others were hesitant, especially Philip, but they obeyed her command as they feared their companions fates.

They made their way down the ladder and landed in a large pile of dirt. They could barely see the tunnel entrance through the haze Rowland created.

Rowland handed Luke and flashlight and jabbed him with her fist. "You first."

Luke shot her a hateful look, but did as she said, watching his step as he slowly moved the light side to side. Even with the flashlight, he could barely see two feet in front of him. He felt something bump into him and turned to see Flora's frightened expression.

"What do you think is down here?" Flora stammered.

"I'm not sure." Luke admitted sadly. He wrapped his arm around Flora's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll make it out of here."

Flora smiled and nodded. They had been in much worse situations and survived. This would be cake compared to those.

Meanwhile, Layton stood outside anticipating the possibilities of what could be down their with his daughter and apprentice. "Why do you send children to go first?" He asked Rowland with an angry tone.

"They are the most disposable." Rowland smirked.

Layton groaned, approaching Rowland as if he would seriously hurt her. Emmy reached out and grabbed his shoulder to stop him. She had never seen him like this. She definitely would love to watch him punch the living daylights out of the stupid robot, but she didn't want Luke and Flora to end up in even more danger by Rowland's anger.

"What is taking so long? They should have found the dead end by now." Rowland muttered to herself.

A deafening scream suddenly pierced the air.

"Luke! Flora!"

* * *

_**Again, sorry for the delayed update. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Hopefully I will be able to write Chapter 29 sooner than this one. Bye for now!**_


	30. Chapter 29

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry about the confusion between the two Rowland's. As requested by the Mocking J, evil Rowland will now be called Robot Rowland. Hopefully that will help:)**_

* * *

Chapter 29:

"Luke! Flora!"

Layton ran for the tunnel, dragging Emmy who still held his shoulder with him.

"What happened?" Nalah's voice was heard closely behind.

Inspector Rowland was not far behind them. "Professor, slow down! It's pitch black down here, and I can't see a thing!"

The professor ignored her request. All That mattered at the moment was Luke and Flora's safety. They ran a little further and noticed a faint light ahead. Emmy made out Flora's silhouette. The poor girl was on her knees with her hands hiding her face. There was no sign of Luke.

"Flora, what's wrong?" Emmy asked, though she was pretty sure she knew the answer.

Flora sniffled. "W-we were walking and Luke s-said that the tunnel was cold and then he- he- he fell down that hole!" Flora pointed to a large opening in front of her, barely managing to say the last part before she burst into tears.

Emmy quickly walked over, making sure to watch her step so she wouldn't fall as well, and wrapped her arms around Flora. Layton crouched next to them, trying his best to help comfort the girl.

"It's okay, Flora. I'm sure he's fine." Emmy soothed.

"B-but he hasn't answered m-me." Flora stated pitifully.

Emmy was about to say something else, when she heard a faint voice below them.

"Flora! Are you alright?" Luke called out.

Flora gasped. "Luke! Yes I'm fine. But what about you?"

"I can't see much, but I think the tunnel continues down here." Luke explained.

"Wonderful, then shall we continue down?" Robot Rowland now stood above them. "You all go first."

Flora frowned, but she was more concerned about Luke at the moment. Flora carefully made her way to the mouth of the hole and fell down. Layton and Emmy followed her example, and soon found that the hole went down in a slope as they slid down to the bottom.

When they made it to the bottom, Flora was already hugging Luke, who let out a sigh of relief. He took the flashlight from Flora and shined it in front of him. "Yep, the tunnel continues this way."

"How long is this thing?" Emmy asked while patting some dirt off her dress.

Nalah slid down an landed with a yelp as she ran into Emmy. They were then joined with the other three members of the group, now covered with mud.

"Keep walking!" Robot Rowland snapped.

Luke, being the one with the light led the way. "How far is it to this treasure anyway?" he asked.

Flora sighed. "It will probably be at the far end of this tunnel, and who knows how long it is."

"I hope it's not too long, or we may never reach the-" Nalah stopped short as she heard something ahead of them.

"What the-" Luke began.

"Watch out!" Flora screamed.

Layton and Emmy quickly pulled Luke and Flora back, as they were met by the ground crumbling in front of them. "What is this?" Emmy asked.

Robot Rowland frowned. "Apparently the ground will collapse unless you walk the correct path."

"But, we don't know the path." Nalah said with a sigh.

Philip took a slight step forward to test Robot Rowland's theory. The ground fell below him, nearly taking him down with it. "Looks like she's right. Now how are we supposed to reach the treasure?!"

"Miss Altava, I believe you are the most agile of us. Why don't you go ahead?" Robot Rowland smirked.

"Why don't you? You are the only one that's not a living being." Emmy muttered.

"Nice try." Robot Rowland replied sarcastically. "Now move it."

Emmy huffed and took the flashlight from Luke. 'Where do I even start?' Emmy thought to herself. She tried stepping on a random spot in the middle of the ground in front of them. The ground immediately fell with the contact. "Not there..."

Emmy tried three steps to the left, and ended with the same result. She tried the same to the right and nearly fell with the crumbling ground.

"Hurry up already! We don't have all day!" Robot Rowland fussed.

Emmy shot the robot a dangerous glare. She examined the ground, hoping something would stick out. She noticed a tiny line at the far right of the tunnel. Emmy tried standing there, bracing herself for a fall. To her surprise, nothing happened.

"Well, here's where it starts." Emmy stated. She glanced around her and noticed many more marks surrounding her. Two spots directly in front of her showed "II", one leading forward and one to the left.

"Oh... I think it's Roman numerals." Emmy realized.

"Well, follow the numbers then!" Robot Rowland snapped.

Emmy tried the "II" in the front, which thankfully was the correct step. She moved on to "III" which led to the left. She was then met with three "IV's".

Emmy glanced ahead in search of the "V", though she wasn't able to see it. "Some of the letters are faded." Emmy called back to the others.

Robot Rowland shook her head. "I don't care. You will continue that way if you ever want to see your friends again!"

"What could you do?" Luke asked.

"You're not that threatening, lady." Nalah added.

"Oh really?" Robot Rowland smiled, showing a line of sharp teeth and glowing eyes. "I can kill you with one hit if I chose to."

Flora backed up behind the professor, shaking at Robot Rowland's words. "Is all this really necessary?" Layton asked.

Emmy glanced back once more. She didn't want to leave everyone with that crazy machine for too long. She stepped forward, praying she took the right path. The next thing she knew, she was holding on for dear life, and attempting to pull herself back up.

"Emmy!" She could hear Luke yell. She scrambled to get up, nearly slipping off in the process. "I'm alright!" she managed to say.

She swiftly swung herself back up, happy to feel solid ground beneath her feet. She then tried a different route, and thankfully chose well. she still couldn't see the next set of letters. She could barely make out the other numerals, which she noticed led to ten. She followed the last bit of the path, and happily made it to the end.

"Happy robot?" Emmy yelled.

Robot Rowland smirked. "Yes. Thank you, missy."

"Missy?" Emmy questioned.

The others were making their way to where Emmy now was, being extra careful not to misplace their footing. The professor was the first to make it to Emmy. "Are you alright, my dear?" Layton asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Emmy replied. 'Only wishing that stupid robot would blow up.' Emmy mentally added.

"Move along you two!" Robot Rowland commanded.

Emmy rolled her eyes and lead the way, with everyone in pursuit. They walked for a few minutes, when Emmy heard a click. She spun on her heals and found Philip standing of a now glowing button. "Uh-Oh..." He muttered.

"Look! The walls are closing in on us!" Nalah announced.

Gasps of realization filled the air. Everyone began to run forward as fast as they could, all afraid of getting crushed. Layton made it past the walls first, and was soon followed by the others, all except for Robot Rowland.

"What happened to-" Emmy began.

"Get me out!"

All heads turned to the robot's form. Her left arm was now crushed between the walls. "Help me!"

Flora and Nalah looked horrified, and even Emmy looked disturbed. Luke stood dumbfounded with his mouth open, and Layton couldn't find any words to say.

Philip smiled. "No. I think I'll leave you there. It suits you."

"What?! You idiot!" Robot Rowland screeched, rattling the whole tunnel.

"No words can express how wrong that is..." Inspector Rowland stated.

Philip turned to them. "Let's move along, shall we?"

They began to walk away, leaving Robot Rowland to scream at the top of her lungs. "Come back here! You will regret this! YOU WILL PAY!"

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it's been taking so long for updates lately. It's currently my last week of school before summer break. (YAY!) I have been studying for exams for a few weeks and have not had any free time for writing (Or anything for that matter.) Next week I am out of school, which means plenty of free time! If everything goes as planned, I should be able to update a lot more soon. Again, sorry for the wait! **_


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:

Nalah cringed as Robot Rowland's never ending screams pierced the air. "Will she ever stop?" She asked to particularly no one.

The tense air was driving everyone insane. They wanted nothing more than to get out of the tunnel, and sadly the only way was forward.

"How much further must we go?" Flora asked.

"Who knows." Luke replied with a sigh. "It seems like it never ends."

"What's that up ahead?" Inspector Rowland asked suddenly.

Layton attempted to make out the shape in front of them. "I can't tell."

Emmy squinted. She could make out a small, dusty pedestal with a square shape perched on top of its surface. "Is it a box?" she asked.

Philip, who hadn't been paying much attention to anyone, quickly perked up. "A box? It must be the treasure!" He began to dash past everyone, pushing Luke and Nalah to the ground in the process.

"STOP!"

Philip jerked to a halt, and turned his glance to back behind him. The others did the same, and no one was able to hide their horrified looks. Behind them stood Robot Rowland. Her arm from the hand to elbow was missing with sparks flowing out of wires hanging out of the socket. Her body flinched back and forth as if malfunctioning. "No one move. The treasure 's m-m-mine." She stuttered.

"My word..." Layton whispered.

"That is extremely disturbing." Inspector Rowland cringed.

Robot Rowland walked forward, ignoring everyone's disgusted glares at her terrible appearance.

Philip gritted his teeth. "You, stay where you are! I have had quite enough of you!"

Robot Rowland frowned. "I will n-not stay b-b-back and observe! The treasure is with-i-in my grasp!"

"You do not deserve to touch it!" Philip exclaimed.

"And y-y-you are?" Robot Rowland yelled back.

Emmy shook her head. "Last I checked, neither of you are worthy!" She pointed at Philip. "You devised this scheme, created that robot, kidnapped Inspector Rowland, had people attack us, kidnapped me, attempted to posses me, and made me wear this ridiculous dress!"

Emmy then turned to Robot Rowland. "And you! You lied to us and tricked us, hypnotized me, nearly crushed us with your machine, dragged us down this hole, and you aren't even a real person! Neither of you deserve anything!"

The accused both looked shocked at Emmy's outburst. "No one asked you!" Philip spat back.

"W-w-what he said." Robot Rowland added with a huff.

Emmy looked like she was about to kill someone. Layton quickly stepped forward before she could do anything. "Most likely there will be another trap in our way. It would not be wise to walk up and take the treasure."

Philip sighed. "Of course."

"Why d-d-don't you and your m-mouthy friend go a-ahead then?" Robot Rowland stated.

"Does she realize she can't talk correctly anymore?" Luke whispered to Flora.

"I h-heard that!" Robot Rowland yelled. "Now g-go ahead P-Professor."

Layton took Emmy's hand, and the two continued ahead of the others.

Philip turned to Robot Rowland. "How do you know they will give us the treasure once they get it?" He asked.

The robot smiled in return. "They will re-return it if they want their fr-fr-friends returned safely."

"What do you think this treasure is anyway?" Emmy asked the professor.

"I'm not entirely sure." Layton responded. "I have a feeling it isn't what those two have made it out to be though."

The pedestal was now directly in front of them. It was obviously old as it was completely brown with dust and dirt. The bottom had two figures made of gold, a young man and woman hand in hand, both rusted with age. The top had something inscribed on it, though they couldn't entirely make out what it said.

Emmy read a visible part. "..._The key embracing the neck_... What does that mean?"

"Hm..." Layton pondered. 'The key embracing the neck... What key?' He looked at the box sitting on the pedestal. The box didn't appear like that much. It was small and wooden, and he noticed that it had a small indention shaped like a heart. "Of course."

Emmy turned to him and smiled. "I know that look. What did you figure out?"

"We need Nalah." Layton stated.

Emmy blinked. "Oh? Why is that?"

Layton was about to explain when he was interrupted. "Hurry up! We don't have time for this!" Philip yelled.

Emmy hesitated. "Is it safe to take the box? It seems too easy."

The professor sighed. "It seems we don't have much of a choice."

Layton reached for the box as Emmy closed her eyes, refusing to watch in case something went wrong. Layton picked it up and waited, thankful that nothing happened. Emmy opened one eye and glanced at the smiling professor. "Oh, well that wasn't hard." She said.

"Finally!" Robot Rowland snatched the box out of Layton's hands with her only hand. She somehow managed to hold the box with her broken arm, then she pulled a small tool out of her pocket and began picking at the lock.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Layton stated nervously.

Philip had joined them and took the box from Robot Rowland. "Let me try. You don't know how to pick a lock!"

Robot Rowland scowled. "G-give me t-that!" She attempted to take the box out of Philip's hands.

Emmy glanced behind them and noticed the ground beginning to shake. "Uh...Professor-"

"Philip! Stop trying to pick the lock!" Layton exclaimed.

"Huh?" Philip looked down as the ground began to crack underneath him.

"You obviously can't pick locks either!" Robot Rowland grabbed the box and yanked it back to herself.

"You can't pick the lock! You need the key!" Emmy yelled at the impatient robot.

"I have waited l-long enough! I'm s-s-sure I can open it without a k-key!" Robot Rowland yelled back as she proceeded to attempt to open the box, which was extremely hard with one hand.

"The ground will fall underneath us if you continue to do that!" Layton stated.

Robot Rowland ignored their pleas to stop. Layton and Emmy backed up as the ground began to crack underneath them. Philip, who had suddenly realized the predicament attempted to pry the box out of Robot Rowland's hands.

"S-s-stop it!" Robot Rowland screamed.

"You'll kill us if you don't stop!" Philip yelled back.

"W-what are you-" Robot Rowland slipped as the ground began to crumble. Philip ran next to Layton and Emmy, leaving the robot to fall. Robot Rowland screamed and scrambled for something to hold onto, holding the box with her mouth. She grabbed the nearest item, which turned out to be Emmy's ankle.

Emmy screamed as she began to fall with Robot Rowland and grabbed onto the ground next to her as the crazy robot refused to let go. Emmy could hear Luke and Flora yell her name as she felt her hands begin to slip. Layton managed to grab her right hand and attempted to pull her back up, though Robot Rowland's awkward movement was not helping. Philip quickly grabbed Emmy's left hand, leaving both her and Layton surprised.

"I did not come all this way to lose the treasure to a hole." Philip grunted.

Philip and Layton pulled Emmy up a little. Layton grabbed her waist as Emmy wrapped her right arm around his neck. Philip let go of Emmy's other hand once she was tightly in Layton's hold, and went for the box. Philip snatched the box from Robot Rowland's mouth, making her jaw make a sickening crunch as it broke apart. She screamed and grabbed onto the edge of the ground after letting go of Emmy.

Layton quickly moved Emmy as far away from the hole as possible, Emmy wincing in pain as she realized her ankle was sprained. "T-thank you." Emmy muttered.

Layton smiled. "You're quite welcome, my dear."

They looked back as Philip yelled. Robot Rowland had a hold of him, and he was trying desperately to get away. "I'm not going d-d-down alone!" Robot Rowland proclaimed, her broken jaw hanging by a small piece of artificial skin.

"Let go of me!" Philip exclaimed. He slipped and grabbed onto the side of the hole, holding on for dear life. "Hold on!" Layton yelled as ran towards them.

Layton's hand was right above Philip's when it slipped off the side. Layton tried to grab him, but it was too late. Everyone watched in silence as Philip and Robot Rowland plunged into the deep darkness, never to return.

Layton bowed his head in shame. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to Emmy, who had managed to drag herself next to him. They shared a knowing look before she glanced down. He did the same and noticed the box sitting before them.

Luke, Flora, Nalah, and Inspector Rowland had stood in silence since Philip and Robot Rowland's demise. Luke looked ahead as he saw the professor walking around the gaping hole in the ground with Emmy leaning on him for support. He and Flora ran to them, both relieved to see them unharmed.

"Professor! Emmy! Are you two alright?" Flora asked.

Layton and Emmy nodded in response. Luke looked at the box in Layton's hand. "Is that it? Is that the treasure?"

"Yes." Layton answered.

Nalah and Inspector Rowland joined them. "How do you open it?" Inspector Rowland asked.

Layton looked at Nalah. Her necklace was glowing a light yellow. "As I thought."

Everyone looked at the Professor. "What?" Flora asked.

"Nalah, would you mind opening the box?" Layton asked.

Nalah looked confused. "How can I open it?" Layton glanced down at the heart around her neck, and she followed his gaze. She gasped as she noticed the glowing necklace. She then looked at the lock on the box and understood.

Nalah removed her necklace from her neck and placed the heart shaped charm into the heart shaped lock. Everyone watched as the lock glowed along with the charm. The lock clicked and the box's lid popped open. The group hovered over it, all anxious to see what the treasure was.

"It's...paper?" Luke commented unsurely.

Nalah reached into the box and carefully picked up the "treasure". She opened the folded piece of paper and began to read writing on it.

_"Luciana my dear,_

_My soul is filled with fear._  
_Our souls bonded together,_  
_Hearts bonded forever._  
_Nay, they say I a mere child,_  
_Blinded by something so mild._  
_I long for true,_  
_To be with you._  
_Alas, I cannot say,_  
_If it will ever be that way._  
_Day and night my thoughts abide,_  
_The horizon just too wide._  
_If it is not meant to be so,_  
_Then alas, I shall go._  
_I cannot burden you still,_  
_Against my own will._  
_My dearest love,_  
_As delicate as a dove,_  
_I adore you with my full being;_  
_I am filled with so much feeling._  
_My dear,_  
_Have no fear,_  
_We will meet again my lover,_  
_There will ne'er be another._  
_I love you with all of my heart,_  
_Dread kills me when we are apart._  
_I will meet your father's decrees,_  
_I shan't ignore your pleas._  
_I will always be with you,_  
_I pray you know this true._  
_Hence, make a vow;_  
_Farewell for now._  
_My sweet, delicate love,_  
_I promise I will return soon._

_My love forever yours,_  
_Thomas"_

"The knight's name was Thomas?" Emmy questioned.

"The treasure was a love note?" Luke asked.

"That's so romantic!" Flora exclaimed.

"We went through all of this trouble for a piece of parchment with a sappy poem?" Inspector Rowland sighed.

Emmy looked back inside the box. "Hey, there's something else in here." She reached in and pulled out a small, silver ring.

"Oh, is that a promise ring?" Flora asked.

"He gave her the ring as a promise to return for her." Layton summed up.

Nalah couldn't seem to process everything. "But...Why did my necklace unlock the box?"

"Nalah, I believe you are a descendant of the princess Luciana." Layton answered.

"But mama never told me about that." Nalah said.

"She probably didn't want anyone to use you. You did have the key to the treasure all this time, after all." Layton continued. "She didn't give you permission to leave with us, did she?"

Nalah began to stare at the ground. "Well...not exactly... When did you find out?"

"I thought it was odd that your mother would let you come with us like that, but I was too earnest to get to the island to really pay it mind. Besides, I thought you would be able to help us since you knew the history of Locusamator. It turns out you did." Layton responded.

Nalah smiled. "I'm glad I was able to help! And we did have a great adventure!"

Flora and Luke laughed. Emmy smiled and shook her head. "Speak for yourself. I don't think I've ever been this worn out in my whole life." Emmy pretended to stifle a yawn for emphasis.

"Hey look. I think there is an exit back behind the pedestal." Inspector Rowland stated happily.

Layton helped Emmy up while Luke, Flora, and Nalah gathered up the contents of the box. "Shall we go?"

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, I finally managed to finish this chapter! The next update will be the epilogue. I hope you enjoyed this:)**_


	32. Epilogue

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here is the conclusion of Altava Theory! I'm sorry if I confused some of you with the reason Philip kidnapped Emmy. First off, I didn't consider "why" until I got near the end of this story, then had a "I should have thought more through this" moment. I didn't make it a huge deal in the story, but in chapter 27, Robot Rowland explained that Philip wanted revenge on Layton for taking the teaching job he wanted. This is why he kidnapped someone close to Layton, who ended up being Emmy. I hope that clears up the confusion:) Anyhoo, Here's the epilogue!**_

* * *

Epilogue:

-Two Weeks Later-

Layton and company had managed to return to Nalah's hometown, Elsmonte, after Emmy "persuaded" Philip's goons to sail them to their desired destination. They had to take their time explaining everything to Nalah's mother, who nearly fainted in horror over the entire thing. They were invited to stay the night, and left for London the next morning.

Luke and Flora had given Nalah their address, and the three of them now corresponded regularly. Emmy's ankle healed rather quickly, and despite everything that had happened, she was back to her chipper self in no time. She and the Professor sat on the couch in his office. The professor had some news for Emmy.

"Are you serious?" Emmy looked completely surprised.

Layton nodded. "I talked to Dean Delmona, and he agreed to it."

Emmy smiled. "So I can really come back?"

"Yes, you are reinstated as my assistant, that is, if you want to." Layton waited for an answer.

Emmy couldn't stop smiling. "Of course I want to!" She jumped up from her seat on the couch and hugged the professor.

Layton chuckled. "I had a feeling you would say that."

Emmy let go and leaned back. "Well, someone attempting to kidnap me turned into a good thing in the end."

Layton shook his head. "It wasn't good when it happened."

Emmy nodded. "I know. I'm sorry about all of that. I shouldn't have let myself get caught."

Layton put his hand up to stop Emmy's apology. "Don't apologize, my dear. It was not your fault. I should have-"

"Don't you dare blame yourself." Emmy interrupted. "You blame yourself far too often."

Layton frowned. "I wasn't there when you got captured."

"What did you tell me that night at your house?" Emmy asked.

Layton thought for a moment. "I promised that I would solve the mystery." he stated.

"And you promised that it would all turn out alright in the end." Emmy added.

The professor smiled. "I guess I did."

Emmy looked up at him. "And did it?"

Layton wrapped his arm around Emmy and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I believe it did."

Emmy leaned her head against the professor's shoulder and smirked. "And another mystery has been solved."

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, there was the ending of Altava Theory! I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it was so short. I'm not the best a writing epilogues. Now that Emmy is Professor Layton's assistant again, I have an opening for a sequel later on:) I now have my next story in mind- Through the Top Hat! (Professor Layton/Alice in Wonderland) I still need to figure out all of the characters and which storyline I'm going by (there are so many different versions of this story!) I will begin this as soon as possible. THANKS FOR READING:)**_


End file.
